


Una tazza per due

by Graffias



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Solitamente il tè lo preparava lei, una tazza per due da passarsi come fosse una sigaretta da condividere durante una pausa; era come un piccolo rito per loro."</p><p>Serie di 12 oneshot autoconclusive tra le 1500 e le 2000 parole ciascuna, da leggere in ordine cronologico.<br/>I protagonisti sono una coppia di amici camerieri in un bar, ogni storia prende spunto da uno dei 12 prompt della tabella della writing community 12_teas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it fra il 02-01-2009 e il 13-02-2009.

Prompt scelto **#1. Black** , tabella 12_teas.  
 **1\. Troppo al buio - #1. Black**  
  
  
L’unica cosa che Martina chiedeva alla vita di concederle era meravigliarsi ancora di qualcosa, considerando che da quando conosceva Antonio i limiti del possibile venivano superati mediamente una volta all’ora.  
I due si erano incontrati ad una riunione di un’associazione per gli omosessuali e i loro parenti, in cui Martina era stata trascinata da sua madre, una donna di cinquant’anni che aveva chiesto il divorzio da suo marito dopo essersi scoperta lesbica (e non _col vizietto_ come credeva). Ecco, forse era stato proprio a partire dal momento in cui sua mamma, durante il pranzo della domenica, aveva detto “ _Caro, mi dispiace, amo un’altra_ ” che non era più riuscita a meravigliarsi di nulla.  
Sua madre l’aveva portata con sé per riuscire a coinvolgerla nel suo _nuovo mondo_ , ma l’unico risultato ottenuto era stato doversi ingegnare in mille modi affinché la frase “ _Sono eterosessuale_ ” lampeggiasse su di lei come un neon fluorescente, e possibilmente fucsia, così non avrebbe stonato con l’ambiente.  
L’ennesimo attacco da parte di una ragazza bisessuale era stato fermato proprio da Antonio, che dalla sua espressione aveva intuito il suo imbarazzo, pur non conoscendola ancora: l‘aveva presa sotto braccio, portandola via urlando in modo esagerato “ _Oh, tesoro! Ma dov’eri finita?? Devo assolutamente presentarti una persona!_ ”  
Antonio era adorabile, una checca adorabile, quel tipo di omosessuale dal fisico longilineo da far invidia a una donna: Martina avrebbe ucciso pur di entrare nei jeans dell’amico; era molto alto e con un paio di occhioni blu che osservavano il mondo seguendo un flusso di pensieri che solo pochi eletti riuscivano a seguire. Si faceva chiamare Tony, e seguendo il sopracitato flusso di pensieri, l’aveva soprannominata Smarties.   
\- Martina, Marty, Mart, poi metti prima una S e alla fine ies: Smarties! Quelle pastigliette di cioccolato tutte colorate, hai presente? –  
\- Sì. - gli aveva risposto provando a capire dove volesse andare a finire.  
\- Ti somigliano: tutte colorate e croccanti e dentro _cioccolatose_ … sì, sì, ti somigliano. – aveva gesticolato. – Posso chiamarti Smarties? –  
\- Preferirei Kit Kat. – aveva replicato annoiata.  
\- Ma non ti chiami Caterina! – non aveva colto il sarcasmo. – Sai: Caterina, Catherine, Kate, Kat, Kit Kat! –  
\- Chiamami come ti pare, ma ti avverto: non chiamare Kinder Pinguì nessuno dei tuoi uomini, non so come reagirebbero. –   
\- Il mio ex lo chiamavo Pingui, senza accento, – si era sorpreso – come facevi a saperlo?! –  
\- Intuito da donna etero. – e aveva scrollato la testa.  
Forse era stata la buffa associazione fra lei e le Smarties a colpirla e a concedere a Tony il permesso di entrare nella sua vita, con tanto di nomignoli per tutte le occasioni: l’avrebbe negato sempre, ma in qualche modo aveva colto il segno, in un modo assurdo, certo, ma l’aveva fatto.  
Erano coetanei, e quando l’associazione fu sciolta iniziarono a frequentarsi sempre più spesso, fino alla decisione di lavorare insieme in un bar del centro storico della città, Ai portici; era un locale molto elegante, con i banconi in legno scuro ed un inutile pianoforte che nessuno suonava.  
Alberto, il proprietario, era un uomo basso quanto lei, vicino ai sessant’anni, con gli occhiali e un po’ di pancetta; alla cassa stava Linda, una ragazza appena diplomata, che ogni tanto andava richiamata perché teneva il telefono occupato parlando con le sue amiche o con sua madre, che le dettava la lista della spesa.  
Quando Martina non si preoccupava dei suoi studi da studentessa fuori corso, si preoccupava per Tony e le incredibili sorprese che le riservava quotidianamente.  
Quella mattina, guardandosi allo specchio del bagno del bar, vide che aveva gli occhi gonfi e neri più del solito, e allacciandosi il grembiule nero sperò che Tony avesse smesso di fare _quella cosa_.  
Dietro il banco Tony la stava aspettando digitando qualcosa velocemente sul suo cellulare; si avvicinò a lui, gli portò una ciocca dei capelli lunghi e castani chiari dietro l’orecchio, e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.  
\- Buongiorno. – gli disse con la voce un po’ roca, ancora assonnata.  
\- Buongiorno, Smarties! Dormito bene? –  
\- Come una principessa… sul pisello. – si girò verso la macchina del caffè per prepararsene uno molto forte.  
\- Oh! – fece lui stranamente entusiasmato. – Con chi hai passato la notte? Racconta! –  
Lo guardò con la mano ferma sulla tazzina, indecisa se scoppiare a ridere isterica o meno, poi tirò su col naso.  
\- Non hai colto, ma ti voglio bene lo stesso. –  
\- Cosa? – era perplesso.  
\- Nulla. –   
Il cellulare di Tony squillò per la terza volta da quando si erano salutati e lui, contento come un bambino, immediatamente digitò una risposta.  
\- Si può sapere con chi stai scambiando così tanti sms alle 5,30 del mattino? – gli chiese sorridendo incuriosita.  
\- Ti ricordi di Otello79? – le domandò di rimando eccitato.  
\- Sì, - brontolò – e ricordo anche di averti detto di smetterla di prendere appuntamenti al buio nelle chat per incontri gay: non vorrei poi fare una caccia al tesoro con i tuoi pezzi seguendo le istruzioni di un serial killer omofobo! –  
\- Tu esageri! – disse seccato. – Fosse per te nessuno chatterebbe! Quando un giorno avrai dei figli e gli proibirai di chattare dirò loro “ _Venite dallo zio Tony, che ha pure la flat!_ ” – a Martina andò il caffè di traverso.  
\- Tony, guarda che chatto anch’io, solo non ho la pretesa d’incontrare la mia anima gemella su internet, e per giunta su un sito creato proprio per questo! Mi sembra assurdo, e scusami se lo sottolineo, ma con tutti i pazzi che ci sono in giro mi preoccupo di chi potresti incontrare! - così dicendo lavò la sua tazzina per poi asciugarla.  
\- Ma io con Otello79 chatto ormai da ben _una settimana_! Per questo gli ho dato il mio numero di cellulare! Ti sembro così ingenuo?!– ribattè arrabbiato.  
\- Devo essere sincera o brutalmente sincera? –  
\- Sincera con moderazione. –  
\- Alle volte sì. –   
Entrò un cliente abitudinario, li salutò e si avvicinò al banco; subito Tony gli preparò il solito caffè lungo che prendeva.  
\- E se ti avessi detto di esserlo brutalmente cosa avresti risposto? – le disse sottovoce, senza guardarla.  
\- Che quando si tratta di uccelli sei solo prodigo nel toglierli dalla gabbia. – rispose, anche lei sottovoce.  
\- Insomma! – sbuffò dopo aver servito il cliente – Io stasera l’incontro, e pretendo che tu mi dia il tuo “ _in bocca al lupo_ ”! –  
\- Ma sei proprio sicuro? – sospirò.  
\- Sì. – rispose piccato.  
\- Allora, nel caso si trattasse di un serial killer, dirò a tutti “ _Non fiori, ma boa di piume di struzzo._ ” – scosse la testa con aria fintamente sconsolata.  
\- Sei un’idiota! – prese il suo cellulare e glielo mise sotto gli occhi. – Leggi questo sms, guarda che cose dolci mi scrive! Come può essere un serial killer un uomo così? – Martina inarcò un sopracciglio e lesse; si schiarì la voce.  
\- Tony, quelli dei Baci Perugina hanno smesso di scrivere questa frase nei loro bigliettini nel 1995, credo. –  
\- Non è vero, - farfugliò riprendendo il cellulare. – l’altro giorno ho fregato un Bacio dal cestino vicino alla cassa, e c’era scritta _questa_ frase. –  
\- Contento tu… - alzò gli occhi al cielo. – In bocca al lupo, allora! –  
  


\---000---

  
La mattina dopo, entrando trafelata nel bar, trovò Tony con un pessimo aspetto, aveva perfino la cravatta nera allentata in modo poco casuale e di classe.  
\- Tony, ma che è successo ieri sera? – domandò preoccupata – Non mi hai mandato nemmeno un sms! – gli fece cenno di seguirla nei bagni per parlare mentre si cambiava.  
\- Ero troppo sconvolto per prendere in mano lo stesso cellulare da cui leggevo con ansia i suoi messaggi! – piagnucolò richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. – Tu non puoi capire! _Il mio cuore ha fatto ciock_! –  
\- E Luca Carboni penso ne sia contento. – replicò lei chiudendosi in bagno esasperata e iniziando a togliersi i jeans per indossare i pantaloni neri. – Ma vuoi dirmi, per favore, cos’è successo? –  
Sentì che dall’altra parte della porta le mani di Tony tracciavano strani disegni sul legno, come faceva tutte le volte che parlavano mentre lei era in bagno e lui sentiva l’impellente bisogno di raccontarle qualcosa spiacevole. Sì, anche quando lei era in bagno per fare i suoi bisogni.  
\- Smarties, una tragedia! Io non avevo visto le sue foto!! –  
\- Cosaaa?! – urlò abbottonandosi la camicia bianca. – Sei andato ad un appuntamento con un perfetto sconosciuto senza nemmeno aver visto una sua foto? Tu sei pazzo, da rinchiudere! –  
\- Ma non capisci, lui era così dolce e tenero con me, e sapeva sempre come tirarmi su… era così carismatico… - disse con aria sognante.  
\- E in realtà si è rivelato un pesce lesso? – domandò.  
\- No, peggio! –  
\- È un cesso totale? –  
\- Nooo, peggio! –  
\- Veste _tarocco_? –  
\- No, peggio ancora! -  
\- Oddio, cosa ci può essere di peggio per te? - disse uscendo dal bagno per mettere i suoi vestiti nell’armadietto apposito.  
Tony la guardò negli occhi disperato.  
\- È _nero_ , un uomo di colore, capisci?? – Martina aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
\- Non ti facevo razzista. –  
\- Ma nooo, è che fisicamente gli uomini di colore non mi piacciono, hanno delle narici così _larghe_! –  
\- Beh, si dice anche che siano ben _dotati_ , non dirmi che hai perso l’occasione per verificarlo di persona… -  
\- Ma Smarties, ero sconvolto, te l’ho detto! –  
\- Ma dai, per un naso? – rise.  
\- Non è solo il naso, ripeto: gli uomini di colore non mi piacciono fisicamente! – andarono entrambi dietro al banco.  
\- Beh, almeno così finalmente la smetterai di… -  
\- …di non farmi dare prima le foto! – concluse lui.  
\- Veramente intendevo un’altra cosa. Comunque, – prese un filtro – ti va un tè? –  
\- Sì. – mugugnò iniziando a mangiarsi le pellicine delle unghie.  
Mentre gli dava le spalle, trafficando con l’acqua calda e una tazza, Tony le raccolse i capelli, castani scuri lunghi e mossi, per poi spostarli tutti su di un lato; l’abbracciò da dietro poggiando il mento sulla spalla libera, e lei sorrise immaginando il broncio infantile che doveva avere in quel momento.  
Solitamente il tè lo preparava lei, una tazza per due da passarsi come fosse una sigaretta da condividere durante una pausa; era come un piccolo rito per loro.  
\- Che tè è? – domandò mentre l’osservava zuccherarlo.  
\- È un tè _nero_. – rispose divertita, scandendo bene l’ultima parola.  
\- Non sei affatto spiritosa! – si arrabbiò lui. – E poi non è _nero_ , è rosso! – disse indicando il colore del liquido.  
\- Vero, - annuì lei con aria convinta, come stesse parlando con un bambino. – il colore è rosso, ma si chiama tè _nero_ , guarda! – gli fece vedere la scatola dei filtri da cui l’aveva preso.  
Lui lesse il nome del tè e borbottò qualcosa d’incomprensibile, poi prese avidamente la tazza che gli passò.  
\- Ed è un Darjeeling, - aggiunse sempre con lo stesso tono. – _lo champagne dei tè_ ; l’ho letto su wikipedia alla voce “ _Tè, Varietà di tè_ ”, e poi dici che non navigo né chatto! –  
\- Vuoi smetterla di prendermi per il culo? – protestò lui ripassandole la tazza.  
Martina gli sorrise, rifiutò la tazza e l’abbracciò scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
La ragazza si guardò in giro: non c’erano ancora clienti, Linda non era ancora arrivata e il proprietario era di là, al laboratorio di pasticceria.  
Andò al pianoforte, non preoccupandosi del fatto che qualcuno avrebbe protestato sentendola suonare a quell’ora, e iniziò a cantare e suonare, mentre Tony dal banco la guardava iniziando a sorridere.  
  
“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
You make me happy, when skies are gray  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away  
Please don’t take my sunshine away.”  
  


**\- FINE –  
**

  
**Note:**  
  
\- non conosco nessun bar di nome _Ai portici_ , l’ho inventato sul momento;  
\- “ _Il mio cuore fa ciock_ ” è una canzone di Luca Carboni che mi è rimasta impressa per la sua manifesta inconsistenza (almeno secondo la mia opinione) (click);  
\- quella voce su wikipedia esiste davvero, cercatela :P  
\- la canzone finale è “You are my sunshine” di Jimmie Davis (click, cover)


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt scelto **#8. Pure Peppermint** , tabella 12_teas.  
 **2\. Mentire sapendo di mentine - #8. Pure Peppermint**  
  
Era una tranquilla mattina d’autunno, il bar era pieno dei soliti clienti fissi che venivano a fare colazione e Martina infornava e sfornava cornetti da riscaldare senza mai fermarsi.  
Tony stava facendo un cappuccino per il tabaccaio accanto al bar, e quando arrivò la chiamata che avrebbe sconvolto per sempre la sua giornata rispose incastrando il cellulare fra la spalla e la mandibola, continuando a lavorare.  
\- Ciao mami! – cinguettò felice; Martina gli disse sottovoce di salutarla da parte sua. – Ti saluta Smarties! Come chi è Smarties?! Martina, mami, Smarties! E non dire che devo smetterla di dare dei soprannomi stupidi alla gente: non son _stupidi_ , sono _geniali_! –  
Martina ascoltandolo sospirò rassegnata, e diede un bicchiere d’acqua ad un cliente.  
\- Sì, tutto bene mami, - proseguì Tony, continuando a lavorare come nulla fosse. – tu? Bene? Ne sono contento! No, non mi disturbi, non ci sono clienti in questo momento. –  
I clienti si guardarono in faccia basiti, Martina si sbatté una mano sulla fronte.  
\- E dimmi mami, come mai questa chiamata così presto? – e in effetti per la madre di Tony era un orario insolito, pensò la ragazza. – Ah, sì? E che notizia, mami? Bella o brutta? –  
I clienti smisero di bere e fissarono Tony con aria da comari pettegole, mentre l’orecchio di Martina, che gli dava le spalle alla macchina per il caffè, sembrò quasi aumentare a dismisura prendendo le dimensioni di una parabolica.  
Purtroppo non fu dato sapere se la notizia fosse bella o brutta. Cadde il silenzio.  
I clienti sembrarono quasi incoraggiare con lo sguardo Tony a proseguire, ma quello tacque ancora per qualche minuto; Martina si girò verso di lui provando a capire cos’avesse saputo. Nulla.  
\- Certo mami, - disse alla fine Tony, con un tono di voce che lei gli aveva sentito solo quando le aveva detto che Valentino si era ritirato dalle passerelle. – farò come dici, giusto. Ciao, mami. –  
Chiuse la linea e guardò l’amica come se avesse un urgente bisogno di andare in bagno.  
\- Ci pensi tu qui? – le chiese.  
\- Sì, certo. – annuì stupita, e lo vide correre verso i bagni. Si voltò verso la cassa, dove Linda, che quella mattina sfoggiava dei codini biondi stretti in degli elastici con pon pon rosa, stava masticando una gomma guardandosi intorno annoiata.  
\- Linda, ci pensi tu qui? –   
\- Cosa? Ah, sì, certo. –  
\- Grazie. – e corse via dall’amico.  
Linda continuò a guardarsi intorno, e clienti guardarono Linda; poi Linda finalmente guardò i clienti e scoprì che la stavano fissando. Smise di masticare perplessa.  
\- Che c’è, è finito lo zucchero? -   
  


\---000---

  
Entrata in bagno Martina andò subito verso il cubicolo aperto; trovò Tony, seduto sul water, che stringeva nervosamente un rotolo di carta igienica.  
\- Smarties! – disse in tono lamentoso. – Una tragedia! Una tragedia! – si accovacciò ai suoi piedi e gli strinse le mani per impedirgli di riempire tutto il bagno di rettangoli di carta.  
\- Cosa ti ha detto la mami? –   
\- Mi ha detto che zio Enrico è tornato dalla Germania! –   
\- Coooosa? – Martina sbarrò gli occhi.   
\- Sì, è tornato per delle brevi ferie, - annuì piagnucolando. - così, a sorpresa! Io odio le sorprese, perché alla fine spesso risultano essere delle sorprese di merda! –  
\- Non mi dire che verrà a trovarti qui al bar! – gli strinse le mani più forte.  
\- Sì. – annuì ancora una volta sconsolato. – Qui al bar, dove tutti sanno quanto sono gayyy!! –   
Lo zio Enrico era tutto il contrario del nipote, un vero camionista in tutti i sensi; era il fratello della madre e uno dei pochi in famiglia a non sapere che Tony fosse gay perché avrebbe reagito male, ovvero mettendo in moto il suo camion e puntando dritto sul nipote.  
Quell’uomo era un amante del calcio e da anni cercava di convincere il nipote a praticarlo per _irrobustirsi_ : trovava il ragazzo _troppo esile_ per i suoi gusti; non per ultimo era anche un amante delle mentine, ne consumava a chili, dicendo che gli servivano nel caso dovesse baciare qualche donna. Sì, amava soprattutto le donne, e averne tante.  
Martina lo classificava come un buzzurro.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, Tony, - lo rassicurò – ti aiuteremo io e Alberto! –  
\- Oh, Smarties! Come farei senza di te? –  
\- E io come farei senza di te in questo momento? – disse di rimando guardandosi intorno preoccupata – A via di stare in questa posizione mi è venuto un crampo, aiutami ad alzarmi: non voglio restare accucciata su un cesso pubblico ai tuoi piedi, mentre sei seduto su un water tra l’altro! –  
  


\---000---

  
Alberto si premurò di sintonizzare la TV di fronte al banco su un canale dove trasmettessero interrottamente partite di calcio, e Martina provò a rendere l’aspetto di Tony il più trasandato possibile scompigliandogli i capelli e stropicciandogli la sua costosa camicia bianca.  
Purtroppo Tony continuava a spruzzare omosessualità da tutti i pori; Martina aveva il sospetto che la cosa si notasse perfino da lontano un miglio e al buio: solo un uomo come suo zio non si sarebbe mai accorto della cosa, forse perché la rifiutava totalmente.  
Quando lo zio Enrico entrò nel locale Tony deglutì, e Martina ed Alberto con un cenno del capo lo indicarono agli altri clienti, pronti a fungere da comparse o testimoni delle incredibili avventure amorose ed eterosessuali di Tony. Linda nel frattempo si limò le unghie tranquillamente.  
Alberto stava asciugando un bicchiere e lo zio, tarchiato e con capelli e baffi tinti di nero, si avvicinò al banco ridendo e sbattendo un pugno sul legno sotto gli occhi terrorizzati di Tony. Martina si chiese perché non partisse nessuna base di Sergio Leone.  
\- Antonio, giovane e promettente puttaniere! Come te la passi, nipote? – immediatamente il banco fu avvolto da una spessa nuvola che profumava di mentine.  
\- Zio, - balbettò – che _sorpresa_! Che _piacere_ , vederti! – inciampando sui suoi stessi piedi girò intorno al banco per salutarlo, ma il saluto dello zio furono due pacche sulle spalle che per poco non gli fecero sputare fuori un paio di denti.  
\- Nipote, ti vedo mingherlino come sempre! – obiettò – Non sei andato a lezioni di boxe, come ti avevo consigliato? –  
\- No zio, vedi, l’università e il lavoro mi prendono tutto il tempo. – inventò.  
\- Bravo figliuolo! – altre due pacche – Tutto suo zio: si paga gli studi da solo! Bravo! – ancora altre due pacche, e il colorito di Tony divenne indescrivibile; Martina pensò che fra non molto l’amico sarebbe schiattato a terra invocando lo schiacciamento col camion, piuttosto che continuare così.  
Si schiarì la voce, provando così a ricordare al ragazzo che adesso doveva entrare in scena lei.  
\- Ah, zio, questa è la mia ragazza! Martina! – gli indicò l’amica e lei dovette imporsi di stringergli la mano.  
\- Ah! – sembrava entusiasta – Bella figa, bella _abbondante_! –  
Gli occhi della ragazza diventarono due fessure e Tony dovette capire subito che non avesse gradito il fine e lieve accenno ai suoi chili di troppo. No, non l’aveva preso affatto come un complimento.  
\- Ehm, zio, - provò a distrarlo – che farai questo pomeriggio? –  
\- Ho organizzato una partitella di calcetto con i miei vecchi amici, perché non partecipi anche tu, eh? – disse circondandogli con un braccio le spalle con troppa forza. - Niente ma, nipote! Tu partecipi e basta, stavolta non sguscerai via! – e Martina lesse negli occhi dell’amico la morte della sua _checchitudine_.  
  


\---000---

  
Ore 16,30  
Sms da Tony a Martina:   
Mio zio dice che farò il centrocampista, che significa? Cosa fa il centrocampista?  
  
Ore 16,35  
Sms da Martina a Tony:  
Non saprei, forse il centrocampista centra il campo. Chiedo ad Alberto, poi ti dico.  
  


\---000---

  
Quella sera Tony tornò al bar sciatto come Martina l’aveva visto solo dopo il suo primo esame universitario.  
\- Com’è andata? – gli domandò accogliendolo al banco con una tazza di tè fumante da bere insieme.  
\- È stato terribile! – gemette – Ho creduto di affogare nel testosterone! – fece un lungo sorso, poi la guardò stranamente serio e sospettoso.  
\- Sì, - disse lei – tè alla _menta_ , anche se è caldo è molto rinfrescante, vero? Ti ci vuole dopo la partita! –  
\- Preferisco astenermi dal commentare la tua sottile ironia! – bofonchiò.  
Martina rise, gli accarezzò il viso e gli baciò una guancia; poi, approfittando come sempre dell’assenza degli altri, si mise al piano per cantargli qualcosa. Lui si sedette al suo fianco, ascoltandola con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla.  
  
“ _When my time comes, forget the wrong I’ve done_  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed.  
Don’t resent me, and when you’re feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest.”  
  


**\- Fine -  
**

  
**Note:**  
  
La canzone finale è _Leave out all the rest_ dei Linkin Park (click)


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt scelto **#3. Green** , tabella 12_teas.  
 **3\. Ti conquisterò perché... - #3. Green**

 

Martina era nella cucina del bar, china sul vassoio con le tartine che stava preparando, quando Tony e Linda entrarono raggianti con due sacchetti ciascuno.  
\- Smarties! – la chiamò Tony con un urletto, come se fossero lontani un miglio. – Guarda cos’abbiamo comprato io e Linda! – noncurante del cibo sul tavolo tirò fuori delle scatole dai sacchetti, posandole fra le ciotole mezze piene di maionese.  
\- Fatemi indovinare, - disse inarcando un sopracciglio. – ancora scarpe? –  
\- Sììì! – urlò estasiato Tony, mettendole una scatola aperta sotto al naso. – Non sono magnifiche? –  
Le osservò perplessa grattandosi la testa.  
\- Le trovo un po’ eccentriche, quindi sì, per te sono assolutamente perfette. –  
\- E le mie? – le domandò Linda mostrandole i suoi acquisti.  
\- Non sono magnifiche anche queste? – incalzò Tony indicandole con gli occhi che gli brillavano.  
\- Uhm, le hai indicate con gli occhi più luminosi di un riflettore, quindi il tuo _gayometro_ indica ben il 45% di magnificenza. Sì, sono magnifiche. – disse, con un tono ironico che non fu minimamente colto.  
\- Che cos’è un gayometro? – chiese Linda perplessa.  
\- È il rilevatore interno di splendore–fashion-estetica di cui sono dotati per natura solo alcuni eletti. –  
\- Capisco. – assentì seria l’altra, per poi prendere dalla borsa una sciarpa rosa ancora impacchettata. – Tony, cosa ne pensi di questa sciarpa nuova? – gliela indicò.  
\- Aaah! – si mise una mano sulla bocca aperta. – Ma è un tessuto fantastico, tesoro! Dove l’hai comprata? – ma lei si rivolse piuttosto a Martina.  
\- Cosa dice il gayometro? –  
\- Urletto di gioia, più mano sulla bocca, più richiesta di negozio: quella sciarpa ha l’80% di magnificenza e addirittura il 90% di fashion. Complimenti per l’acquisto. –  
Soddisfatta Linda andò via lasciando Tony senza una risposta.  
\- Si può sapere perché ultimamente compri così tante scarpe? – gli domandò sottovoce, mettendo delle patatine nella friggitrice.  
\- Non le compro in negozi diversi, - rispose con tono malizioso. – ma tutti nello stesso negozio, quello che hanno aperto da poco qui accanto al bar. – lo guardò basita.  
\- E si può sapere che cos’hanno di speciale le scarpe di questo negozio? –  
\- Ma Smarties, ti devo spiegare proprio tutto?! – sbuffò seccato.  
\- Tony, per l’amor del cielo, io sto ancora cercando di capire perché quella volta hai indossato una maglioncino verde pistacchio sopra una camicia rosa fluò, quindi vorresti per cortesia _illuminarmi d’immenso_ almeno questa volta? – e richiuse un barattolo di caviale con troppa forza.  
\- Uffaaa, non mi capisci mai! – gesticolò nervoso. – Dunque, le scarpe non hanno nulla di speciale, il negozio però sì, e con più precisione il commesso che viene sempre qui a bere del tè verde! – concluse battendo le mani entusiasta.  
Martina sospirò esasperata.  
\- E tu stai comprendo tutte queste scarpe solo per attirare la sua attenzione? – tirò il cestello con le patatine fuori dall’olio bollente.  
\- Sì! Guarda qua, - prese una scarpa e le mostrò il numero inciso sulla suola. – le ho prese di proposito un numero più piccolo del mio, così dovrò tornare al negozio per cambiarle e gli riparlerò! Non è un’idea geniale? –  
\- Assolutamente, - rispose sarcastica. – come tutte le tue trovate, del resto. –  
\- E ho anche cercato su Google tutte le informazioni per iniziare a mangiare biologico! – rimise la scarpa a posto.  
Martina si voltò verso di lui a bocca aperta.  
\- Scusami, sarò scema e come dici tu bisogna sempre spiegarmi tutto, però di questa cosa proprio non ne capisco il senso… perché vuoi iniziare a mangiare biologico proprio da adesso? –  
\- Perché lui beve sempre tè verde… biologico, tesoro! – disse come fosse una cosa ovvia.  
\- Tony, avresti dovuto googlare “ _tè verde_ ”, piuttosto! – non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere. – Non c’entra una cippa col biologico! –  
\- Ah, no? – disse deluso allungando una mano verso il vassoio con le patatine.  
\- No! – gli schiaffeggiò la mano.  
\- Ahia! Sei cattiva! – protestò.  
\- Sono ancora troppo calde! E comunque io questo cliente fisso che ordina sempre del tè verde non l’ho mai notato, sai? – era incuriosita.  
\- Perché tu hai occhi solo per il banco! – disse appoggiandosi contro il frigo.  
\- Beh, qualcuno dovrà pur lavorare mentre tu sei impegnato a sbavare sui clienti! –  
\- Come se lui potesse passare inosservato! – sospirò. – È così bello! Altissimo, più di me, un fisico da favola, biondo e con gli occhi azzurri! –  
\- Ah ecco perché non l’ho notato! Perché non mi piacciono i biondi con gli occhi azzurri! E dimmi, cosa sai di lui? – prese un vassoio, diede un calcio alla porta socchiusa e andò a posare gli stuzzichini sul bancone.  
\- Si chiama Guglielmo e ha 28 anni! –  
\- _Guglielmo_? – rise. – Scusami, ma penso sia un nome un tantino di merda. –  
\- In effetti io lo chiamo Will… - commentò lui, soffiando su una patatina per mangiarla.  
\- E lui lo sa che lo chiami Will? – continuò a ridere.  
\- Certo che lo sa! Gli ho chiesto il permesso di chiamarlo così, e lui me l’ha dato! –  
\- Solo il permesso di chiamarlo così, per ora… - aggiunse maliziosa.  
\- Non ho capito… - la guardò confuso.  
\- Non fa niente, Tony, non fa niente. – e scosse la testa.

\---000---  


  
Stava lavando delle tazzine quando Tony si avvicinò a lei eccitato.  
\- Eccolo! – le disse all’orecchio, indicandole un ragazzo molto alto alla cassa. – È luiii! Cosa ne pensi? –  
L’osservò attentamente per qualche minuto: effettivamente anche per i suoi gusti era un bel ragazzo, pur essendo un biondo.  
\- Posso dirti che non mi sembra affatto gay? – gli disse.  
\- Dici? – iniziò a mangiucchiarsi le pellicine delle unghie; Martina sospirò.  
\- Stando accanto a te ormai riesco a cogliere _certe sfumature_ … poi non so, magari mi sbaglio! – l’incoraggiò sorridendogli.  
\- Però viene sempre qui, - continuò lui. – e all’inizio mi è proprio sembrato che abbia fatto di tutto pur di conoscermi! –  
\- Allora mi starò sbagliando di sicuro! – continuò a sorridergli. – Male che vada gli offri da bere fino a farlo ubriacare, e poi te lo fai tranquillamente! – rise, e lui le fece una linguaccia.  
\- Scema! –  
Martina si voltò di nuovo verso la cassa, Will aveva appena pagato e adesso stava venendo verso il banco.  
\- Su, sta venendo! Dai il tuo meglio! – e gli diede uno spintone.  
Tony si schiarì la voce a andò dal ragazzo.  
Qualche minuto dopo Martina alzò lo sguardo sistemandosi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, si sorprese nel vedere che Will la stesse fissando; inspirò a fondo e prese un vassoio vuoto, diede un calcio alla porta della cucina e tornò agli stuzzichini.  
\- La vuoi smettere di prendere a calci le porte?! – tuonò la voce di Alberto.

\---000---  


  
Dopo una trentina di minuti tornò al banco e trovò Tony solo; aveva la stessa espressione sconsolata che gli aveva visto solo quando le aveva confidato che il suo ex voleva essere almeno una volta passivo.  
\- Tony, che succede? –  
\- Ho parlato a lungo con Will, - iniziò, asciugando lentamente un bicchiere. – mi ha chiesto se tu fossi la mia ragazza. –  
\- Fantastico, no? – sorrise lei. – Vuol dire che neanche lui aveva capito che tu fossi gay! –  
\- Smarties, - disse guardandola negli occhi. – me l’ha chiesto perché è eterosessuale. –  
\- Eh? – fece perplessa. Lui continuò a guardarla negli occhi. E lei finalmente capì.  
\- Ah!... Merda! – esclamò portando le mani alla testa. – Cielo, Tony tu non puoi immaginare quanto mi dispiaccia! – non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi.  
\- Penso che prima o poi doveva capitare, no? – riprese ad asciugare sempre lo stesso bicchiere. – Voglio dire, siamo un gay e la sua migliore amica eterosessuale, può capitare che ci piaccia lo stesso uomo bisessuale, come può capitare che a me piaccia un uomo etero a cui però piaci tu… ed è capitato. –  
\- Sì, lo so, ma mi dispiace. Non so cosa dire! Io… io non ho fatto nulla per piacergli e… - afferrò distrattamente una bottiglia di Martini Bianco, e iniziò ad aprirla e chiuderla nervosa, interrottamente.  
\- Ma tesoro, lo so che non hai fatto nulla per piacergli! – le sorrise. – Non addossarti colpe che non hai adesso! Anzi, è proprio questo il punto: tu non hai fatto proprio nulla, ma lui ti ha notata! Non è una fortuna che tu in qualche modo l’abbia saputo? –  
\- Tony, l’ho saputo in un modo assurdo, se permetti! – disse alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Ha usato me per conoscere te, non sapendo che a me piaceva lui, ma non è colpa di nessuno! – le mise le mani sulle spalle. – Smarties, ascoltami: so che è una situazione surreale… -  
\- A dir poco surreale. – lo corresse lei.  
\- Sì, a dir poco surreale, però io ho avuto modo di conoscere Will, so che è un bravo ragazzo, e io sono il tuo miglior amico, ti conosco e posso dirti che vale la pena… -  
\- Tony! – sbarrò gli occhi quasi urlando. – Sei un gay o un’agenzia matrimoniale? –  
\- Chissà, forse io domani incontrerò un altro uomo e prenderò un’altra sbandata, - alzò lo sguardo e si perse nel suo flusso di pensieri disconnessi. - mentre voi due magari vi sposerete, aprirete una catena di negozi di scarpe, mi farete tanti sconti, comprerete una bella villetta con giardino inglese e un pesce rosso per vostro figlio. –  
\- Tony!! – gemette guardandosi intorno, sperando che nessuno l’avesse ascoltato.  
\- Tesoro, ho preso solo una cotta, ma da essere umano so che non posso costringere nessuno a ricambiare le mie attenzioni, e da amico per te voglio solo il meglio.  
Will potrebbe anche piacerti molto, sai? –  
Martina si morse un labbro.  
\- Ma mi dispiace. – Tony alzò le spalle.  
\- Ripeto: secondo me è una cosa che prima o poi sarebbe successa. Stasera tornerà a prendere il solito tè verde, perché non glielo servi tu stavolta? –

\---000---  


  
Quando tornò al banco dopo la chiacchiera con Will trovò Tony ad aspettarla con una tazza fumante.  
\- Tè verde. – le disse porgendole la tazza. – Questa volta l’ho preparato io! – sembrava soddisfatto come un bambino con un lecca lecca in mano.  
\- Ci siamo scambiati i numeri. – gli disse dopo un lungo sorso. – Avevi ragione, non mi dispiace, almeno finora. – Tony incrociò le braccia al petto trionfante.  
\- Allora, considerando che mi sono fatto da parte e che avevo ragione, per punizione dovrai cantarmi una canzone di Laura Pausini! – a Martina quasi andò il tè di traverso.  
\- No, la Pausini no! Sai che non mi piacciono le sue canzoni, le evito come la peste! –  
\- Preferisci Gigi D’Alessio? – disse con finta aria innocente.  
\- No, - brontolò. – meglio la Pausini. –  
Gli lasciò la tazza e, mentre lui rideva, andò ad accomodarsi al pianoforte.

“ _È facile allontanarsi sai_  
Se come te anche lui ha i suoi guai  
Ma quando avrai bisogno sarà qui  
Un amico è così.”

  
**\- Fine -**   


  
**Note:**

La canzone finale è _Un amico è così_ di Laura Pausini (click)


	4. Chapter 4

4/12, prompt #4. Chamomile della tabella 12_teas.  
  
Questa è per [Shadriene](%5C%22viewuser.php?idautore=9%5C%22) *sisi*, visto che l'avevo già scritta XD per le prossime aspetterai *sisi*

 **4\. All'inseguimento dell'auto verde - #4. Chamomile**  
  
  
  
Era domenica sera e la stanchezza le aveva tolto qualsiasi briciola di lucidità, portandola e posare gli oggetti nei posti più assurdi per poi dimenticarsene; quello che non poteva sapere era che la stanchezza aveva tolto invece a Tony qualsiasi briciolo di sanità mentale.  
\- Smarties! – le urlò Tony da dietro la porta del bagno – Dai, sbrigati che non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa!! –  
\- Calmati, o giuro che stasera ti strozzo! – gridò di rimando allacciandosi i jeans. – Oggi sei stato più insopportabile del solito! Meno male che la giornata è finita! – e mise alla rinfusa la divisa da cameriera dentro ad uno zaino.  
Uscirono con Alberto, che richiuse con cura tutto mettendo gli allarmi antifurto; Linda era già in macchina, si stava ritoccando il trucco guardandosi allo specchietto retrovisore.  
Tony parlò di come fossero vestite di pessimo gusto alcune clienti fino a quando non arrivarono alla sua auto, lei si limitò ad annuire stanca a qualsiasi cosa stesse dicendo; gli passò le chiavi dell’auto, il portafogli e l’autoradio: lui odiava tenere le proprie cose in tasca, fatta eccezione per il cellulare, e da sempre le chiedeva di tenerle nella sua borsa.  
Saliti in macchina Martina si allacciò pigramente la cintura di sicurezza, sperando che l’amico non sintonizzasse l’autoradio su una canzone di pessimo gusto, o quella notte non sarebbe riuscita a dormire.  
\- Sai, stavo pensando che una di queste sere potrem… - Tony non finì la frase, frenò di colpo e per poco Martina non si strangolò con la cintura, considerando che vista la sua altezza le arriva quasi sotto al collo.  
\- Tony! Si può sapere che cazzo stai facendo? – vide che aveva una strana espressione, a dir poco allucinata: stava facendo un’inversione a U incredibile, sotto la pioggia di clacson ed imprecazioni degli altri automobilisti.  
\- Non l’hai visto? – sibilò il ragazzo.  
\- Visto chi? Oddio, Tony, mi stai facendo paura! Chi cazzo hai visto? –  
\- Luca! Il mio ex! Non hai visto quell’auto verde?! Solo lui ha un auto di quel tipo di verde!! –  
\- Tony, per l’amor del cielo, tu e tuoi ex in fatto di colori avete tutti gusti assurdi, come potrei mai ricordare una cosa simile? – terrorizzata vide che ad un semaforo erano quasi passati col rosso – E praticamente noi adesso stiamo seguendo il tuo ex? –  
\- Era con un altro! – spinse sull’acceleratore.  
\- Beh, che c’è di strano? – chiese stringendo a sé lo zaino come fosse un peluche antistress.  
\- Ci siamo lasciati solo tre settimane fa!! –  
\- Ah, - disse ironica. – è passato già così tanto tempo? Ed è durata quanto? –  
\- Due settimane. –  
\- Mi sembra giusto, - annuì sempre ironica. – un uomo, con alle spalle un’ _intensa_ storia di due settimane, non può passare ad un altro uomo dopo _solo_ tre settimane. – lo vide sorpassare da destra, e si domandò perché non esistesse un Santo Patrono delle migliori amiche dei gay.  
\- Tu non puoi capire! – gridò isterico. – Mi ha portato in un ristorante magnifico! E l’abbiamo fatto in riva del mare!! E quel ristorante è su questa stessa strada! Lo sta portando lì! -  
\- Orribile. – continuò ad annuire, sentendosi inchiodata al sedile.  
\- Guarda, ho visto che da dietro non si vede nemmeno la testa di quel tipo sporgersi dal sedile: si è preso un nano dopo di me!! –  
\- Terribile. –  
\- È solo una brutta zoccola! E io che stavo pensando di chiamarlo!! – batté le mani sul volante, scandendo il ritmo con cui le offese e le imprecazioni uscivano dalla sua bocca. -   
\- Tony, tesoro, penso che adesso dovresti calmarmi un pochino… -  
\- Prima voglio vedere se lo sta portando lì, nel _nostro_ ristorante! –  
\- Va bene. – riuscì a dire a malapena, e deglutì.  
\- Perché gli uomini sono tutti uguali?? – gemette teatrale.  
\- Tesoro, non sei lesbica, sei un uomo anche tu. –  
\- Non me ne frega un cazzo in questo momento!! – batté di nuovo le mani sul volante.  
Sfortuna volle che Luca e il suo nuovo compagno fossero diretti proprio in _quel_ ristorante.  
Tony si fermò al centro del parcheggiò e imprecando provò a slacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza, non riuscendoci.  
\- Tesoro, amore, per favore, - lo supplicò. – non è il caso di fare scenate di poca classe proprio qui e a quest’ora di notte! Su, torniamo a casa, domani lo chiami e ne parlate! –  
Tony incrociò le braccia al petto e mise il broncio, poi senza dire una parola rimise in moto e uscì dal parcheggio.  
Nell’abitacolo regnava un silenzio agghiacciante, non vedeva Tony così da quella volta che un tizio le aveva toccato impunemente le tette in discoteca.  
Quando arrivarono a casa sua gli fece promettere di chiamarla appena fosse rientrato a casa, in modo tale da assicurarsi che non avesse ripensamenti, ed entrò a casa solo quando vide che effettivamente stava andando nella direzione giusta, a casa propria.

\---000---

  
Da quando stavano insieme Will passava ogni pausa al bar, e quel giorno osservava basito i due amici parlarsi solo a gesti. E Tony andare in bagno continuamente.  
\- Si può sapere che cos’ha oggi Tony? – domandò alla sua ragazza, quando l’amico andò per l’ennesima volta in bagno.  
\- Non avrei mai dovuto consigliargli di bere camomilla per calmarsi. – sospirò sconsolata, servendogli un caffè.  
\- Con più precisione quanta camomilla ha bevuto oggi? E soprattutto, perché?? –   
Martina tolse dei bicchieri sporchi dal banco.  
\- Ti giuro che ho perso il conto delle tazze che ha tracannato come fossero acqua fresca, ma tieni conto che la scatola dei filtri è vuota per tre quarti… - a Will andò il caffè di traverso. – Ieri sera ha visto il suo ex con un altro, per questo è così sconvolto, sai com’è… _lui_. – e aprì il rubinetto del lavello.  
\- Eh, immagino! Pensi che gli passerà presto? –  
\- Appena si deciderà a chiamarlo, giusto per sfogarsi dicendogli quanto pensa sia zoccola. – sospirò.  
  


\---000---

  
\- Amore? - le disse Will, provando a svegliarla accarezzandole il viso. – Amore, il tuo cellulare sta squillando, ma non capisco se sia una chiamata o un sms… -  
\- Uhm… - brontolò contro il suo petto, senza neppure aprire gli occhi. – Non me ne frega una cippa! Che chiamino pure quanto vogliono! – il ragazzo rise e le baciò una guancia.  
\- Ma non vuoi vedere nemmeno chi sia? Certo, qualcuno a cui hai associato come tono di chiamata “ _Grace Kelly_ ” di Mika non è che possa essere qualcuno di così _serio_ … -   
Martina aprì un occhio di colpo.  
\- Hai detto “ _Grace Kelly_ ”? – e provò a rimpossessarsi della sua lucidità ascoltando meglio la suoneria. – Cazzo, è Tony! –  
Balzò fuori dal letto nuda e andò a cercare il cellulare, perduto in mezzo alle cianfrusaglie sul fondo dello zaino, abbandonato su una sedia. Aprì la linea tornando sotto le coperte.  
\- Tony! – quasi urlò, preoccupata per la chiamata improvvisa.  
\- Ciao Smarties! – la salutò piuttosto tranquillo. – Stavi dormendo? –   
Si sdraiò dando le spalle a Will, che l’abbracciò da dietro, e guardò la sveglia sul comodino: erano le due di notte.  
\- No, - si schiarì la voce. – sono da Will. –  
\- Oh, cielo! – lanciò un gridolino dispiaciuto. – Stavate scopando e io vi ho disturbato?? Mi avevi detto che stasera uscivate insieme, non pensavo aveste _qualcosa_ in programma! –  
Martina pensò che non era affatto tenuta a dirgli tutte le volte quali fossero i suoi programmi col suo ragazzo, ma pensò di tenere quel pensiero per sé. E per la prossima volta.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, non ci hai disturbati. Che succede? – sentì Will ridere contro il suo collo.  
\- Ah ecco, ho pensato che, visto che eri uscita, forse a quest’ora eri ancora sveglia.   
Dunque. Secondo te, se chiamo Luca, lui penserà che sono ancora preso da lui? – Martina roteò gli occhi. – Perché, sai, io vorrei solo che pensasse che non è bello che mi rimpiazzi così presto, con un nano poi!, perché così facendo mi fa capire che io per lui non sono stato niente! Avrei capito poi fosse stata una donna… è bisessuale, te l’avevo detto? –  
\- Sì. – si massaggiò una tempia.  
\- Dicevo, avrei capito se fosse stato con una donna, anzi, forse sarebbe stata la stessa cosa, comunque che dici? –  
\- Chiamalo e basta. –  
\- Dici? –  
\- Dico, dico. –  
\- Ma se poi lui pensa che io sono interessato ancora a lui? –  
\- Tony, tesoro, - fece un respiro profondo. – adesso dormi, poi domani mattina a mente fresca ci ripensi, ma comunque ti consiglio di chiamarlo, va bene? –  
\- Va bene! Buonanotte, Smarties! Saluta Will da parte mia! –  
\- Ok. Ciao. – richiuse velocemente la linea.  
  


\---000---

  
In quei giorni Tony l’aveva resa incredibilmente agitata: se solo avesse ancora una volta gesticolato ansioso davanti a lei gli avrebbe tagliato le mani. E anche qualcos’altro.  
Si massaggiò il collo zuccherando, con fin troppa lentezza, la camomilla che aveva preparato per se stessa, ora era lei ad averne bisogno.  
Tony era fuori dal bar, all’angolo, a parlare al cellulare al freddo e al gelo con Luca; Linda si stava limando le unghie, ma aveva spostato la sedia della cassa troppo vicina alla vetrina per poter dire di non stare affatto spiando.  
Il ragazzo rientrò andando dritto al banco da Martina, e Linda spostò la sedia verso loro con finta aria indifferente.  
\- Allora? – gli chiese, sembrava fin troppo sereno.  
\- Tutto a posto. –  
\- Che significa tutto a posto? – disse inarcando un sopraciglio e portando alle labbra la tazza.  
\- Beh, abbiamo parlato a lungo e… mi ha detto che quello dell’altra sera era suo fratello. – Martina posò la tazza quasi schiantandola contro il piattino, e lo fissò impietrita. – E io potrei anche non credergli, ma mi aveva fatto vedere una foto, quando stavamo insieme, e in effetti sì, molti particolari coincidono… -  
\- _Molti particolari coincidono_? – ripetè Martina scandendo bene le parole. – E tu da giorni rompi il cazzo a tutti, mi chiami alle due di notte mentre sono dal mio ragazzo, e quel tizio era suo fratello?? E tu non l’avevi riconosciuto…? Io… io non so come commentare la cosa! – Tony si schiarì la voce.  
\- E non commentarla e basta. –  
\- Toh, beviti ‘sta camomilla! – gli urlò.  
\- Ma, Smarties, bevo camomilla da giorni! Non ne posso più! – la supplicò.  
\- Appunto! Adesso ti bevi pure questa! – spinse il piattino verso di lui e andò verso il pianoforte.  
\- Cosa suonerai per me? – le domandò quasi gemendo, dopo il primo sorso di camomilla.  
\- Per te nulla, questa è una canzone per persone poco _serie_! –   
  
“ _I could be wholesome_  
I could be loathsome  
I guess I’m a little bit shy  
Why don’t you like me?  
Why don’t you like me  
Without making me try?”  
  


\- **Fine** –

  
  
**Note:**  
  
\- il titolo della storia si rifà a “ _All’inseguimento della pietra verde_ ”, un film con Michael Douglas del 1984 :)  
\- la canzone finale è proprio “ _Grace Kelly_ ” di Mika (click).


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt #2. White; tabella 12_teas  
 **5\. Papino - #2. White**

 

Subito dopo l’ora di pranzo nel bar regnava una strana quiete: ogni giorno, alla stessa ora, la pigrizia e la sonnolenza avvolgevano il locale e i suoi dipendenti, e Tony borbottava imprecazioni verso ogni cliente che entrava interrompendo così il suo dolce far niente.  
\- Ma la gente dopo pranzo non vuol proprio concedersi una pennichella? Perché mai vengono qui al bar? –  
Quel pomeriggio Martina puliva i tavoli lentamente e sbadigliando, e la TV accesa sembrava solo un fastidioso ronzio di sottofondo. Interrotto dal continuo masticare di Linda.  
\- Linda, - le disse guardandola perplessa. – tesoro, oggi sei in preda alla fame nervosa? –  
\- No, perché? – domandò di rimando, tornando dal banco con un piatto da portata con una cioccolata calda, dei biscotti, un cornetto, delle sfogliatine e un manicotto.  
\- Beh, non ti ho mai vista mangiare così tanto, – indicò il piatto. – e di solito stai così attenta a quello che mangi… -  
\- Questo è solo uno spuntino. – disse a bocca piena. – Niente di che. – si sedette alla cassa e addentò una sfogliata.  
\- Va bene. – sospirò; Tony aveva osservato la scena mangiucchiandosi le cuticole, e si voltò verso di lui che per tutta risposta commentò la cosa alzando le spalle.  
Finito di pulire i tavoli Martina lanciò con malagrazia lo straccio dietro al bancone.  
\- Tony, puoi aprirmi un succo di frutta alla pesca, per piacere? –  
\- Subito, Smarties! – cinguettò l’amico.  
Improvvisamente Linda abbandonò la sua postazione alla cassa e corse in bagno. Fortunatamente in quel momento non c’era nessun cliente, o l’audio avrebbe procurato del vomito autoindotto collettivo.  
\- Stappa anche un succo di pompelmo per Linda. – aggiunse paziente: sapeva che il ragazzo odiava il vomito (odiava vederlo, sentirne l’odore e soprattutto _pulire_ ciò che aveva sporcato) e che avrebbe dovuto occuparsi lei di tutto; entrò in bagno, mentre alle sue spalle Tony si metteva una mano sulla bocca per fermare i conati, sostenendosi con una mano sul banco.  
\- Linda, tesoro? – disse alla ragazza letteralmente abbracciata al water. – Ti ho portato un po’ d’acqua e del succo di pompelmo. – la ragazza si limitò ad annuire.  
L’aiutò a rialzarsi e le legò i capelli alla meglio con un suo elastico, fortunatamente non si era sporcata, poi l’aiutò a rinfrescarsi il viso e le porse i bicchieri per sciacquarsi la bocca; nel frattempo Alberto venne a pulire il gabinetto.  
Quando il proprietario andò via, sicuramente per lasciarle da sole di proposito, Martina decise di affrontare l’argomento.  
\- Si può sapere che succede? È da stamattina che mangi di continuo, e adesso hai pure vomitato, ci stai facendo preoccupare, lo sai? – la rimproverò bonariamente.  
In quel momento fece capolino dalla porta uno spray per profumare l’ambiente. Uno spruzzo. Due spruzzi. Poi finalmente Tony entrò. Martina roteò gli occhi.  
\- Nel caso ci fosse ancora puzza di vomito, - disse lui tossendo, visto che non aveva aspettato che la nuvola di profumo si disperdesse, attraversandola così in pieno. – sapete, io odio il vomito! –  
Linda si buttò fra le braccia di Martina piangendo.  
\- È da questa mattina che ho la nausea! – gemette.  
\- Oh, povera cara! – esclamò Tony sinceramente dispiaciuto. – Che cosa terribile! –  
\- Ma ho anche tanta, tanta fame! – aggiunse Linda.  
\- Oh, che cosa orrenda! – continuò Tony. – Di questo passo non entrerai più nei jeans che abbiamo comprato l’altro giorno! –  
\- Tony! – urlò Martina. – Ti sembra questo il momento di parlare di taglie in più? –  
\- Ho un ritardo di tre giorni!! – scoppiò a piangere a dirotto Linda, stringendosi più forte all’amica.  
\- Oh, merda! – dissero all’unisono Tony e Martina, questa volta d’accordo sulla drammaticità del fatto.  
\- Hai fatto il test? – chiese Martina.  
\- Non ancora: e se poi è positivo?? Come faccio a tornare indietro?? –  
\- Questo è vero. – assentì sicuro Tony. Martina inspirò a fondo.  
\- Perché questo bar è una gabbia di matti?! Linda, piccola, ascoltami: devi fare il test, capito? _Devi_. Hai un ritardo, hai la nausea, hai le voglie… tutto ciò è molto più che sospetto. Se vuoi ti accompagniamo noi in farmacia. – Tony fece ripetutamente cenno di sì con la testa.  
\- Ma se è positivo come farò? Non so neanche chi possa essere il padre! - Martina inspirò a fondo ancora una volta.  
\- Prima facciamo il test, poi si vede. E per il futuro: esistono cose chiamate “ _metodi anticoncezionali_ ”. –  
\- Sì! – disse Tony entusiasta. – E poi ci sono anche i preservativi colorati, o alla frutta! Quello rosa alla fragola è fantastico! – Linda si staccò dalle braccia dell’amica e corse di nuovo a vomitare.  
\- Potresti per favore non parlare di cose così orrende di fronte ad una persona con la nausea? – lo sgridò Martina.  
\- Ma perché, - disse stupito. – che ho detto? –  
\- Un uomo con un preservativo rosa alla fragola per alcune donne è un’immagine terrificante quanto un uomo con un perizoma leopardato! –

\---000---  


  
Linda stava trangugiando litri d’acqua per poter fare più test: per essere sicuri in farmacia ne avevano comprati più di uno, con un’aria talmente da cospiratori che la farmacista era stata particolarmente ansiosa di fare il conto per mandarli via.  
Dal banco Martina e Tony la guardavano preoccupati asciugando bicchieri e tazzine.  
\- Sai, - disse a bassa voce Tony. – stavo pensando una cosa… -  
\- Quando inizi un discorso così non è mai qualcosa di buono! – brontolò Martina.  
\- Pensavo, se Linda non sa chi è il padre, potrei propormi io! –  
Lo fissò sbalordita e con gli occhi sbarrati.  
\- Tu? Mi dici chi potrebbe credere che un tipo come te possa ingravidare un qualsiasi tipo di donna?? –  
\- Smarties, io voglio solo aiutare Linda! – disse seccato. – Abbiamo entrambi un problema: lei non sa chi possa essere il padre, e io padre non potrò mai esserlo… -  
\- Tony, tesoro, - parlò paziente. – capisco benissimo il tuo punto di vista, ed è molto generoso da parte tua un’offerta simile, ma tu e Linda avete solo ventitré anni, e il padre del bambino non è esattamente irrintracciabile: un padre esiste eccome. Poi, se lui non lo vorrà è un altro discorso, ma prima di pensare alla _paternità_ dobbiamo pensare alla _maternità_. –  
\- Ma appunto, Linda è giovane e sola, ha bisogno di un sostegno! – ribatté lui.  
\- Linda ha già noi! – sorrise scuotendo la testa. – E ha anche i suoi genitori e altre persone, che prima di ogni cosa la sosterranno qualsiasi scelta lei faccia. Non fare castelli in aria! –  
\- Ma io voglio essere padre, _quel_ padre! – continuò asciugando con troppa forza una tazza. – Spero che sia femmina! Le comprerò tante cosine rosa! Tu sarai la madrina! –  
Martina provò a scacciarsi dalla testa un’inverosimile scena da incubo, in cui Tony e Linda compravano montagne di vestitini disgustosamente rosa.  
\- Ma perché dovrei essere proprio io la madrina, scusa? –  
\- Per le stesse ragioni per cui sarai la mia testimone quando mi sposerò in Spagna! – le rispose come fosse un’ovvietà. – E poi io e Linda andiamo tanto d’accordo, e abbiamo così tante cose in comune! Quando nascerà le regalerò un orsetto di peluche gigante con un fiocco rosa, e per il suo primo compleanno avrà un triciclo bianco e rosa e una torta con la glassa… -  
\- …rosa. – concluse Martina alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Comprerò un culla con le tendine e un capo culla a forma di angioletto con un carrillion! – proseguì sognante.  
\- Niente scacciapensieri sulla culla con api e fiori o scempiaggini varie! – l’ammonì semiseria. – Ho sempre pensato che cose simili rendono i bambini dei futuri nevrotici: sai quanto tempo passano a provare ad afferrare quei _cosi_? È sicuramente snervante per loro. –  
\- Sì, e poi le comprerò lo zaino di Barbie Principessa e una mantellina impermeabile rosa! Oh, sarà bellissimo comprarle il primo paio di scarpette rosse! Tutte le bambine vogliono un paio di scarpette rosse! –  
\- Io non ho mai voluto un paio di scarpette rosse, - interruppe bruscamente i suoi sogni ad occhi aperti. – mica tutte le bambine vivono in compagnia del mago di Oz! –  
\- Tu non fai testo! – sbuffò Tony. – Hai sempre preferito i robot e i lego a Barbie e Cicciobello! –  
Improvvisamente Linda si alzò dallo sgabello dietro la cassa e corse in bagno; Tony e Martina si guardarono in faccia stupefatti e la raggiunsero.  
Non stava vomitando questa volta, e attesero in silenzio che uscisse dal bagno.  
\- Che succede? – le domandò Martina quando la vide aprire lentamente la porta.  
\- Ho delle perdite. – rispose, dopo essersi schiarita la voce, non riuscendo nemmeno a guardare i due in faccia.  
Martina aggrottò la fronte assumendo un’espressione sarcastica, Tony si portò le mani alla testa.  
\- Oddio! – gemette il ragazzo. – Ha avuto un aborto spontaneo! Non diventerò più papino! –  
\- Tony, - disse esasperata Martina. – non si tratta di un aborto spontaneo, si tratta del ciclo metruale… -  
\- Beh, - sorrise felice Linda. – a quanto pare non ho più bisogno di fare i test! –  
\- A quanto pare quando sei nervosa per qualcosa dovresti evitare di mangiare fino a farti venire la nausea! – incalzò lei.  
\- Cooosaaa? – lanciò un gridolino stupito Tony. – Non c’è mai stata alcuna bambina? Io non sono mai stato papino? –  
\- Neanche per un secondo. – l’assicurò Martina.  
\- Ma è terribile! –  
\- Parla per te! – s’arrabbiò Linda – Tu non hai mai avuto paura di essere incinto! –

\---000---  


  
\- Più era agitata perché il ciclo ancora non arrivava, più mangiava tutto quello che le capitava a tiro, e più mangiava più aveva la nausea. – spiegò per l’ennesima volta a Tony, mentre preparava il tè per loro.  
\- Che peccato però! – mise il broncio. – Promettimi che quando avrai un figlio io sarò il padrino! –  
Martina rivide mentalmente la scena da incubo in cui lui e Linda compravano cumuli di vestiti del colore che più odiava.  
\- Solo se non sarà femmina. –  
\- Ma perché? – gridò disperato.  
\- Perché non ho intenzione di trasformare mia figlia in una sorta di fragolina rosa appena uscita dalla Sanrio. –  
\- Sei crudele! – disse tetro. – Almeno dimmi che se sarà un maschietto lo chiamerai Anthony! –  
\- Ma anche no! – rise lei.  
\- Ecco, vedi? Sei davvero crudele! –  
Martina scrollò la testa e gli avvicinò il piattino con la tazza.  
\- Stasera vero tè bianco, ottenuto con dei _candidi_ germogli, dato che qui un _germoglio_ non c’è stato. – ridacchiò. –  
\- Adoro il tuo sottile senso dell’umorismo! – bevve un sorso.  
\- Dai, - disse andando al piano. – sono sicura che un giorno adotterai una figlia, e quando crescerà ti dedicherà la canzone _gaia_ per eccellenza! –  
\- Quale? – chiese dubbioso.  
\- Questa! – iniziò a suonare.

“ _Oh no, not I! I will survive_  
Oh as long I know how to love I know I’ll stay alive  
I’ve got all my life to live  
I’ve got all my love to give and I’ll survive  
I will survive, hey hey!”

 

\- **Fine** –  


**Note:**

\- il tè bianco si ottiene dai germogli non ancora sbocciati, coperti appunto da una lanugine _bianca_.  
\- la canzone finale, nel caso ci fossero dubbi (XD) è " _I will survive_ " di Gloria Gaynor (click).  



	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: #6. Lady Grey, della tabella 12_teas.  
 **6\. Mia madre è una strega - #6. Lady Grey**

Martina era china sul bancone a controllare cosa fosse rimasto nei vassoi dopo l’ora di punta, mentre Tony chiacchierava amabilmente con qualcuno al cellulare. Linda si limava le unghie.  
Avrebbe voluto tanto capire di cosa l’amico stesse parlando, ma sul fatto che il suo interlocutore fosse la sua ennesima conquista non aveva dubbi: Tony parlava a monosillabi, ridacchiando come una ragazzina di tanto in tanto, e ciò faceva anche presumere che non fosse _lui_ il conquistatore, quanto la preda. Al solito.  
Di sottecchi vide entrare nel locale qualcuno, un paio di gambe femminili con delle scarpe scure, di classe e sicuramente costose – grazie a Will ormai aveva una certa esperienza – che camminavano con passo sicuro e spedito verso di lei. Non ebbe dubbi.  
Inspirò a fondo per infondersi quanta più calma possibile e la salutò.  
\- Ciao, mamma. – la donna si tolse gli occhiali da sole e le rivolse un sorriso smagliante.  
\- Ciao, Martina! –  
Cinque anni prima i genitori di Martina avevano divorziato per un motivo ben preciso: sua madre aveva iniziato un relazione con un’altra donna, dando al marito e alla figlia la notizia durante il consueto pranzo della domenica.  
Per lei non fu poi così sconvolgente, aveva già intuito qualcosa, fu più difficile affrontare il dopo: ogni volta che suo padre facendo zapping s’imbatteva su _The L World_ invocava la venuta di _Sex and the city_ , e lo faceva ancora adesso.  
Carmen, la madre di Martina, giudicò la reazione del marito esagerata e puramente maschilista, e gli ricordò di come lui da giovane le avesse confidato di trovare eccitante l’idea di due donne insieme. Martina si chiese se sua madre avesse mai pensato cosa può significare per qualcuno perdere chi si ama perché non si può competere col sesso opposto: gli o le mancherà sempre qualcosa, in tutti i sensi.  
Da quel dannato giorno la ragazza aveva vissuto fra due fuochi.  
Da un lato suo padre, un uomo che aveva sviluppato un’insana avversione per le donne e per cui sua figlia doveva essere costantemente migliore di tutte le altre donne, una _superdonna_ che in quanto _super_ superava il concetto di donna, e quindi per lui donna non era, era di più.  
Dall’altra parte sua madre, un avvocato che indossava sempre il completo _giusto_ dicendo la cosa _giusta_ nel momento _giusto_ , una donna di classe e di grande carisma che amava le donne non solo in quanto lesbica: amava le donne in quanto culla di qualsiasi cosa le passasse per la testa, che fosse il concetto di “pace” o che fosse il concetto di “guerra”, passando anche per “l’angelo del focolare”.  
Esasperata dai propri genitori e dalle loro richieste era andata a vivere da sola non appena trovato un lavoro che glielo permettesse. Se poteva però evitava sempre sua madre, perché Carmen non spronava sua figlia, la spingeva avanti a suon di calci nel sedere con fin troppa forza.  
Martina _sapeva_ che per lei non sarebbe stata mai abbastanza _donna_.  
Tony in questi casi era poco utile: adorava quella donna, e non appena la vide avvicinarsi al banco salutò senza troppi preamboli il suo nuovo _amico_ e l’accolse cinguettando.  
\- Caaarmen! Ma ciao! Lasciati dire che hai un taglio di capelli assolutamente fantastico, dovrai consigliarmi il tuo parrucchiere! –  
\- Certo, caro! – gli sorrise, poi si rivolse alla figlia. – Allora, come va? –  
\- Abbastanza bene. – sospirò, rimettendo a posto un vassoio. – Tu? –  
\- Non c’è male, grazie. Mi stavo chiedendo se verrai alla festa dei soci dello studio legale per cui lavoro. –  
Ecco un altro motivo stressante che la spingeva ad evitare la madre: la festa dei soci.  
\- Uhhh, che figata! – esultò Tony. – E quando sarà? – Martina gelò l’amico con lo sguardo, ma lui come sempre non colse.  
\- È stasera, - rispose cupamente la donna. – a quanto vedo mia figlia non te ne ha neanche parlato… - solo allora Tony si voltò a guardare stupito l’amica, e vedendo il suo sguardo omicida rivolse gli occhi al tetto con aria innocente.  
\- Non posso venire, mamma. – disse Martina pulendo energicamente il bancone. – Sai bene che il venerdì sera non posso assentarmi. –  
\- Ma potrebbe sostituirti il figlio di Alberto per stasera! – s’intromise poco opportunamente Tony; Martina gli sferrò un calcio da sotto il banco.  
\- Beh, allora che ne dici di venire? – le domandò la madre rimettendosi gli occhiali.  
\- Vedremo. – rispose vacua senza guardarla.  
\- Prima di cena ti manderò la mia filippina a casa: ti ho comprato un completo per la serata. –  
\- Cosa? – urlò stupita e arrabbiata. – Non sai neanche se verrò e mi hai comprato un vestito?? –  
\- Non pretenderai mica che io ti presenti ai miei colleghi col solito paio di pantaloni neri che indossi tutti gli anni! E sciogliti i capelli, per l’amor del cielo! – così dicendo riprese la borsa da lavoro che aveva poggiato a terra e salutandoli con la mano andò via.  
\- Magari mia mamma mi comprasse un vestito elegante! – sospirò Tony. – Sarà sicuramente firmato! –  
\- Me ne infischio altamente! – gridò Martina sbattendo con forza lo straccio sul banco. – Non sono più una bambina, non ho bisogno che mia madre mi compri i vestiti, e una volta tanto potrebbe anche fidarsi dei miei gusti! –  
\- Ma tesoro, prendila come una premura nei tuoi confronti… - provò a calmarla il ragazzo.  
\- Col cazzo! Io non ci vado lì stasera! – andò verso il banco frigo e prese una fetta di torta al cioccolato per consolarsi.  
\- Smarties, ascolta: per tua madre questa festa annuale rappresenta è l’occasione per festeggiare i suoi traguardi! Tuo padre non ci sarà, non ci puoi essere tu? –  
\- Ci sarà la sua compagna! – ribatté a bocca piena.  
\- Ma tu sei sua _figlia_! –  
\- Beh, per una sola volta nella sua vita potrebbe smetterla di pensarmi come _sua figlia_ e vedermi come _donna_? Non sarò lesbica, ma sono donna, ok? –  
\- Dici che lei vorrebbe che tu fossi lesbica? – chiese meravigliato.  
\- Non lo so, - deglutì. – non l’ho mai capito bene. –  
\- A questo non avevo mai pensato, sai? – disse picchiettandosi il mento, Martina alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- E comunque non mi va di stare lì a sentirmi bisbigliare all’orecchio da lei “Vedi? Quella lì ha un ottimo lavoro, quella là ha un’ottima posizione, quell’altra si è laureata col massimo dei voti.” Io sono io, chiaro? –  
\- Ma di questo non ne dubita nessuno, tesoro! – le disse picchiettandole debolmente un braccio. – Ma comunque smettila di ingozzarti di torta, o non entrerai più nel meraviglioso vestito che ti ha comprato tua madre! – gemette. A Martina andò quasi il boccone di traverso.  
\- Vuoi smetterla di parlare di quel dannato vestito per cortesia? –  
\- Tanto lo so che alla fine ci andrai, - sorrise Tony soddisfatto. – ci vai tutti gli anni! –

\---ooo---

Era tarda sera ormai quando entrò nel bar per dire a Tony com’era andata.  
Indossava ancora la gonna corta e la maglietta coordinata con scollatura a barca che le aveva regalato la madre, e in un sacchetto portava le scarpe da ginnastica da sostituire a quelle con i tacchi non appena si fosse seduta: quel dolore ai piedi la stava facendo impazzire.  
\- Lasciati dire che sei magnifica, però! – le disse Tony appena la vide. – Vestita così, truccata e con i capelli sciolti sei assolutamente meravigliosa! Ti prego, dimmi che Will ti ha vista! –  
\- No! – brontolò sedendosi al pianoforte per slacciarsi le cinghiette delle scarpe. – E penso proprio che mi vedrà mai vestita così! –  
\- Ma perché? – si stupì cominciando a preparare un tè.  
\- Perché non mi sento a mio agio! – sospirò rilassata muovendo le dita dei piedi. – Con lui voglio essere sempre me stessa. –  
\- Ma anche così sei te stessa tesoro! _Un abito non fa primavera_! –  
Martina scoppiò a ridere senza riuscire più a smettere, molto probabilmente sfogando tutto lo stress trattenuto.  
\- Tony, _una rondine non fa primavera_ , e _l’abito non fa il monaco_! –  
\- Non vedo cosa cambi! – disse alzando le spalle e cercando un filtro. – Qualsiasi cosa indossi sei sempre tu, no? –  
Martina pigiò a caso dei tasti del piano.  
\- Forse non riesco a tirar fuori la parte di me che questo vestito dovrebbe tirar fuori. –  
\- Probabile! – affermò Tony tuffando il filtro nella tazza. – Tesoro, negli ultimi anni hai vissuto sommersa di richieste ed esempi su che tipo di donna dovresti essere, e se stata forte nel riuscire a rimanere te stessa senza lasciarti andare alla voglia di assecondare uno dei tuoi genitori pur di renderlo soddisfatto una sola volta! – le sorrise raggiungendola al piano per porgerle la tazza.  
Martina ricambiò il sorriso imbarazzata e bevve un sorso.  
\- Un Lady Grey per la _mia_ Lady. – le disse dolcemente.  
Per evitare di mostragli gli occhi lucidi gli passò la tazza e iniziò a suonare.

“ _No matter what we do  
No matter what we say  
We’re the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes.  
And everywhere we go  
The sun will always shine  
And tomorrow we might wake on the other side  
All the other times._”

 

– **Fine** –

 

**Note finali:**

Stavolta la canzone è “ _Beautiful_ ” di Christina Aguilera :) (click)


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: #7. Lemon and Ginger della tabella 12_teas.  
 **7\. Vorrei, davvero, ma non posso. - #7. Lemon and Ginger**

Era una bellissima giornata, il sole splendeva e gli uccellini cinguettavano, o almeno l’impressione era quella. Poi Tony entrò nel bar festoso, in compagnia di una ragazza, e Martina penso che quella fosse invece una _pessima_ giornata. Le andò il cappuccino di traverso, e quasi lo sputò addosso ad Alberto.  
\- Smarties! – disse Tony, sprizzando felicità da tutti i pori. – Guarda chi è venuta a trovarci! – e le indicò la ragazza, come se fosse impossibile non vederla.  
Avrebbe voluto scagliare contro Tony un paio di anatemi e qualche maledizione, fra cui quella di non trovare più il numero disponibile del paio di infradito che aveva adocchiato una volta che fossero iniziati i saldi, ma pensò che dargli in seguito un calcio fra le gambe fosse più che sufficiente.  
Deglutì a fatica, e poi rivolse un sorriso appena abbozzato alla ragazza.  
\- Salve, Sabrina. – l’altra la guardò negli occhi sorridendole.  
\- Ciao, Martina! Come stai? –  
\- _Meravigliosamente._ – rispose tetra.  
Sabrina era una ragazza davvero molto bella, Martina pensava addirittura che lo fosse in modo oggettivo: appena entrava in una stanza attirava subito gli sguardi di tutti i presenti, vuoi per gli occhioni blu da cerbiatta, vuoi per il suo modo di camminare o vuoi per il fascino ambiguo ma discreto che emanava.  
Quella ragazza era il motivo per cui lei e Tony si erano conosciuti, era la bisessuale da cui l’amico l’aveva salvata al loro primo incontro. Peccato che Sabrina non aveva ancora capito che no, non era interessata a scoprire _nuovi orizzonti_.  
\- Ti trovo in forma, piccola. – le disse aggiustandole il colletto; odiava che Sabrina fosse più alta di lei, e anche più di Tony. Quel _sovrastarla_ la disturbava al pari di quella sua mania di metterle costantemente le mani addosso. Tirò su col naso e non le rispose.  
\- Sai, - s’intromise Tony, – la nostra Smarties adesso ha un fidanzatooo! – odiava anche quando l’amico aggiungeva parecchie vocali alla fine di qualche parola, ma sentirlo enfatizzare proprio _quella_ parola la resa felice.  
\- Oh, sì! – si affrettò ad aggiungere. – Ho un fidanzato! Un uomo assolutamente meraviglioso sotto ogni punto di vista! – “E intendo anche quello sessuale – avrebbe voluto aggiungere. – azzardati a tirare fuori ancora una volta la teoria del “ _tutti dovrebbero provare a farlo con qualcuno dello stesso sesso, penso che tutti abbiamo una componente bisessuale_ ”, e giuro che chiamo Will e me lo sbatto sul bancone davanti ai tuoi _libertinissimi_ occhi!”  
\- Uh, ma che bella notizia! – sospirò Sabrina. – Spero proprio d’incontrarlo presto! –  
\- Oh, lo spero anch’io! – esclamò sorridendo e poggiando i gomiti sul banco, “Dov’è Will quando serve? Non dovrebbe essere in pausa?”  
Vide un sorriso malizioso allargarsi sul viso di Sabrina, e la cosa la preoccupò.  
\- Tesoro, - le disse quella. – devono esserti cresciute ancora le tette: appena ti sei appoggiata ti si è scucito un bottone. –  
Martina abbassò lo sguardo, e arrossendo andò immediatamente alla ricerca del bottone perduto.  
\- Smarties! – disse Tony. – Ti lamenti sempre delle tue tette, ma sapessi quante donne te le invidiano! –  
\- Immagino! – brontolò, continuando a setacciare il banco e il lavello.  
\- Trovato! – esclamò Sabrina sorridendo, mettendole il bottoncino bianco sotto al naso.  
Quasi glielo strappò di mano.  
\- Grazie, vado subito a riattaccarlo. – e borbottando andò nel ripostiglio, per cercare la cassettina per rammendare.  
Pensò se fosse il caso di mandare un sms-SOS a Will, ma constatò che in fondo fosse una cosa patetica: per quanto tempo sarebbe ancora rimasta Sabrina al bar? Aveva un lavoro anche lei, tra poco sarebbe andata via. Meglio resistere ancora un altro po’, del resto poteva anche esserci il rischio che quella donnina di facili costumi proponesse sfacciatamente a lei e Will una cosetta a tre.  
Rabbrividì: Will era suo, non l’avrebbe diviso con nessun’altra, né tantomeno con un altro uomo.  
Finito di riattaccare il bottone tagliò il filo con i denti, e provando ad infondersi sicurezza rientrò nel locale.  
Quello che vide la destabilizzò.  
Will era già lì.  
Il suo povero ragazzo era quasi schiacciato fra il banco e Sabrina, che lo stava tartassando di domande sulla loro relazione, e quando la vide le rivolse uno sguardo confuso quanto allarmato. Al loro fianco, il solito Tony ingenuo, decantava le proprie lodi in quanto cupido della coppia. Linda una volta tanto non si limava le unghie, ma osservava la scena mangiando salatini.  
Sabrina, quando la vide, posò una mano sulla spalla di Will con fare sensuale, e la guardò negli occhi trasmettendole un messaggio implicito: _cosetta a tre?_  
Se ci fosse stato anche suo padre, magari munito di fucile, pronto a difendere l’eterosessualità di sua figlia a costo di una castrazione, la scena avrebbe raggiunto picchi di delirio oltre l’impossibile.  
Esasperata si avvicinò al proprio ragazzo, che stava invocando silenziosamente il suo aiuto, decisa a mettere fine a quell’assurdità.  
\- Purtroppo adesso devo andare! – sospirò dispiaciuta Sabrina, e la cosa rallegrò Martina alquanto.  
\- Oh, ma che peccato! – biascicò Will, mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle della sua ragazza.  
\- Devo tornare a lavoro! –  
\- Buon lavoro, allora! – sorrise felice Martina.  
Sabrina si voltò a salutare Tony scoccandogli due bacioni sulle guance, ma quando Martina fece per porgerle la guancia la prese in contropiede: le stampò un bacio sulle labbra fissando Will.  
Nel locale calò un silenzio glaciale, Tony poté più tardi giurare di aver perfino visto delle balle di fieno rotolare sul pavimento.  
Sabrina andò via soddisfatta, Tony era perplesso, Linda estasiata, Will era sbiancato.  
Martina corse a chiudersi in bagno.  
\- Smarties, tesoro! – provò a farla ragionare l’amico, davanti alla porta che lei si ostinava a non aprire. – Non comportarti come se fossi un maschio etero omofobo! È stato solo un bacio! –  
\- Zitto! E portarmi dell’acqua e limone! –

\---000---

Seduta al pianoforte strimpellava qualcosa con una sola mano, sull’altra aveva appoggiato il mento. Teneva ancora il broncio.  
Tony la raggiunse sospirando e alzando gli occhi al cielo. Posò sul piano la tazza di tè che aveva preparato.  
\- Giurami che non la porterai qui mai più. Mai più! – gli sibilò.  
\- Va bene, Smarties! Ma suvvia, nella vita ci vuole un po’ di pepe, no? –  
Martina prese la tazza e l’annusò.  
\- In questo caso direi un po’ di _spezie_ : limone e zenzero? – chiese.  
\- Sì, sapevo che avresti apprezzato il limone. –  
Martina borbottò qualcosa d’incomprensibile, poi bevve qualche sorso e gli passò la tazza.  
Sospirò rassegnata e iniziò a cantare.

" _Us girls we are so magical  
soft skins, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable,  
too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocents._"

– **Fine** –

 

**Nota finale:**

La canzone è “ _I kissed a girl_ ” di Kate Perry (click)


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt: #10. Chocolate Caramel Enchantment, della tabella 12_teas.  
 **8\. Stucchevolmente tuo - #10. Chocolate Caramel Enchantment**

I violini di sottofondo non c’erano, a dire il vero, ma Martina pensava di sentirli.  
\- Oh, caro, quanto ti dona il colore di questa maglietta! –  
\- Davvero? Ti piace? L’ho presa con i saldi! –  
Giulio, il nuovo ragazzo di Tony, aveva proprio appena detto “ _colore_ ”? Allora adesso sarebbe partito con lo sproloquio sul colore degli occhi di Tony.  
\- Come non potrebbe intonarsi ai tuoi occhi il colore del mare, del cielo, della tranquillità e degli angeli? –  
“Gli angeli sono _azzurri_?”, pensò Martina, “Considerando il loro caso avrei detto _rosa_.”  
\- Gattino mio, quanto sei dolce e tenero! – cinguettò Tony.  
Fosse stato tempo di caccia ai piccioncini, Martina li avrebbe fucilati.  
Tamburellava le dita sul banco di legno, osservando con un principio di tic nervoso all’occhio la novella coppia scambiarsi effusioni. Linda li fissava dalla cassa con gli occhi lucidi, e con una coppa di gelato al cioccolato fra le mani.  
Per carità, Martina era felice che l’amico avesse trovato un fidanzato semi decente, ma quel _semi_ stava a dire che quell’uomo era troppo… troppo… troppo sdolcinato era dire poco.  
La sera precedente i piccioncini avevano convinto lei e Will ad andare in pizzeria tutti insieme. Lei aveva passato tutto il tempo a fare a pezzetti i tovaglioli di carta, mentre Will aveva costantemente provato a trattenersi dal ridere di fronte a nomignoli come “coccolotto”, “biciobicio”, “mio morbido cuscino della sera” e “mio fiore profumato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino”.  
C’è da dire che Will, quando la sua ragazza s’intromise dicendo “Anche _mio boa di piume rosa_ non sarebbe male”, fu costretto anche nascondersi momentaneamente sotto il tavolo, facendo cadere una posata di proposito.  
La successiva battuta di Martina, che accarezzandogli la testa sotto al tavolo aveva detto “Tesoro, so che anche tu quanto me vorresti interrompere quest’atmosfera romantica con qualcosa di selvaggio e sconsiderato, ma ti prego: non qui”, non aveva di certo migliorato, come dire, la sua posizione.  
\- Mio adorato sole del mattino, - disse in quel momento Giulio. – per cena ti aspetto a casa mia: voglio prepararti dei bocconcini deliziosi! –  
\- Oh, biscottino mio, sei sempre così premuroso con me! –  
Per Martina fu troppo: andò alla ricerca di qualcosa di salato da mangiare.  
Quando tornò dal retro, con una ciotolina colma di arachidi misti tostati e salati, Tony si avvicinò a lei con aria sognante.  
\- Non è meraviglioso il mio Giulietto? – le chiese allungando distrattamente una mano verso la ciotola; Martina allontanò subito da lui i _suoi_ arachidi.  
\- Senti, Romeottolo, il tuo trottolino amoroso sarà, fortunatamente per tutti quelli che ti stanno accanto, una bravissima persona, ma tutto questo zucchero non ti stanca? –  
\- Dici? – sembrò cadere dalle nuvole. – Io non penso che Giulietto sia stancante, anzi! Ho sempre avuto uomini che non si prendevano cura di me e dei miei sentimenti, lui per me è come un balsamo sulle mie ferite! – sospirò.  
\- Tony, sai perché io sono tua amica? – lui sembrò nuovamente cadere dalle nuvole.  
\- No. Perché mi vuoi bene? –  
\- Tesoro, la parte sana del tuo cervello ti ha convinto a scegliermi come amica perché ti contraddico. –  
\- Non avevo mai pensato a questo. – disse, provando di nuovo a prendere delle noccioline, e questa volta l’amica glielo permise.  
\- E comunque spesso i peggiori maniaci sono quelli che ti ricoprono di rose, dediche e poesie. – aggiunse Martina.  
\- Come può essere pericoloso qualcuno che ti dedica il nuovo singolo di Gigi D’Alessio? – ribatté Tony perplesso.  
A Martina andarono un paio di mandorle di traverso.  
\- Pericoloso forse no, ma sul fatto che abbia dei gusti opinabili non si discute! Ma non eri tu quello a cui non piaceva D’Alessio? –  
\- Sì, ma lui me l’ha dedicata! – sbuffò seccato. – Non potevo mica dirgli che non mi piace! –  
\- _Io_ ho sempre detto a Will di non ascoltare musica classica quando siamo insieme, e che non l’accompagnerò mai ad un concerto di Guccini. –  
\- In effetti mi sono sempre chiesto come fate a conciliare i vostri gusti così diversi… - fece perplesso.  
\- Con l’esser sinceri e con tanto buon senso. Ovviamente con questo non voglio dire che Giulio non sia adatto a te, solo che ti conosco, so come sei, e non vorrei che tu non avessi messo in conto i suoi difetti per avere solo le sue attenzioni. –  
\- Naaah! – disse il ragazzo ridendo. – Io e Giulietto insieme siamo assolutamente perfetti, non vedo proprio come delle divergenze di opinioni possano dividerci! –

\---000---

Era passata una settimana da quel giorno, e Martina stava lavando alcuni bicchieri, quando Tony entrò nel bar con l’aria di una persona distrutta dal dolore. Aveva perfino la sciarpa non annodata in modo perfetto.  
\- Tony! – esclamò allarmata. – Cos’è successo? –  
Il ragazzo per tutta risposta si accascio sullo sgabello del pianoforte, poggiando le braccia e la testa sulla tastiera, e provocando così involontariamente un suono lugubre.  
\- Ho detto a Giulietto che non mi piacciono i suoi gusti musicali! – gemette. – E che non posso mangiare sempre quello che cucina perché altrimenti ingrasso! E che certi suoi nomignoli, detti nei momenti più intimi, mi fanno solo ridere! –  
Martina restò attonita.  
\- E poi? Ma prima di tutto: com’è avvenuto questo scoppio improvviso di sincerità? –  
Tony alzò lo sguardo, e si guardò intorno per vedere se ci fossero dei clienti, poi rispose.  
\- Vedi, - cominciò imbarazzato. – lui era sempre tanto dolce, tenero e premuroso anche quando facevamo l’amore, e io oggi gli ho chiesto se potevamo farlo in modo un po’ più… - non trovò le parole.  
\- Violento? – provò a suggerire Martina.  
\- No. –  
\- Selvaggio? – ritentò, iniziando la ricerca di un infuso appropriato alla situazione.  
\- Uhm, no. –  
\- Impetuoso? – provò ancora.  
\- Quasi. –  
\- Passionale? –  
\- Ecco, passionale! – piagnucolò, tornando a sbattere la testa contro la tastiera. – Cos’avrò mai detto di così orribile? Mi ha accusato di non rispettare la sua sensibilità, di non esser stato sincero e di non averlo mai capito davvero! –  
Martina alzò gli occhi al cielo e prese una tazza.  
\- Tesoro, magari se provi a riparlare con lui, a spiegarti meglio… -  
\- No, no! – scosse la testa. – Era così disperato e sconvolto quando mi ha accusato di essere un insensibile! E io sono sentito così… così… così di merdaaa! –  
\- Son cose che capitano a tutti. – commentò Martina.  
\- Anche se comunque avevi ragione, sai? – le disse tirando su col naso.  
\- Su cosa? – domandò, versando la cioccolata nella tazza.  
\- Tutte quelle _cosine dolci_ avevano cominciato a stancarmi. – ammise controvoglia.  
Martina sorrise e lo raggiunse. Gli mise la tazza fra le mani.  
\- E io che avevo cominciato a pensare che ti piacesse tenertelo così attaccato al didietro! –  
\- Cosa? – disse perplesso, prima di fare il primo sorso.  
\- Niente, tesoro, - sospirò sconsolata. – prima o poi verrà il tempo in cui capirai i miei doppi sensi. –  
\- Cioccolato e caramello? – si sorprese Tony, dopo un secondo sorso a dire il vero.  
\- Sì! – sorrise l’amica.  
\- È un po’… - provò a dire lui. – un po’… -  
Martina si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi ridendo, e rise anche lui.  
\- _Stucchevole!_ – dissero all’unisono.  
\- Su, dai! – l’incoraggiò Tony. – Adesso suonami qualcosa di bello! –  
Martina si morse un labbro e scosse la testa, poi si voltò verso la tastiera ed iniziò a cantare.

" _Everyday I love you les an less  
I can't believe you and me did sex.  
It makes me sick to think of you undressed  
Since everyday I love you less and less.  
And everyday I love you less an less  
you're turning into something I detest  
And everybody says that you're a mess._"

 

– **Fine** –

 

**Nota finale:**

La canzone è “ _Everyday I love you les an less_ ” dei Kaiser Chief (click)


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt** scelto #11 Cinnamon Apple Spice, della tabella 12_teas.

 

  
**9\. Sai, suonava il basso**  
#11. Cinnamon Apple Spice  


  
Era già la terza volta che Martina riempiva il cestino con le bustine di zucchero, eppure ogni volta ripeteva l’operazione con estrema pignoleria: le sembrava ci fosse sempre qualche bustina fuori posto, non posata in modo abbastanza casuale ed artistico. Era nervosa.  
\- Insomma, Smarties! – stava provando ad incoraggiarla Tony. – Will è un ragazzo assolutamente meraviglioso, anzi, penso sia proprio _divino_! Sono mesi, e sottolineo mesi, che ti chiama “amore” in modo gioioso e mai stucchevole, e tu? Non gli hai ancora detto “ti amo”? Tesoro, ma cosa stai aspettando?! Certi treni passano solo una volta nella vita! –  
\- Tony, non lo so! – sbuffò. – So solo che l’altra sera ho fatto una figura di cacca! Lui mi ha chiamata prima che chiudessimo il bar, mi ha invitata a casa sua per cena… e appena sono arrivata lì ho trovato apparecchiato per due, con le candele, e le nostre canzoni di sottofondo… e lui era radioso, capisci? – disse stringendo troppo forte il braccio dell’amico, che si morse un labbro. – Non l’ha fatto per creare la giusta atmosfera per fare l’amore, con tutto rispetto parlando non abbiamo bisogno d’atmosfera, ci basta un qualsiasi posto giusto, l’ha fatto per dirmi “Ti amo”! E io cosa gli ho detto? –  
\- Devo ripeterti cosa gli hai detto? – domandò Tony, provando nel frattempo a liberare il braccio.  
\- Sì! Ti prego, fammi sentire per l’ennesima volta quanto sono cogliona! –  
\- Gli hai detto “Occhio che la pasta si scuoce!” – Martina mollò la presa e si mise le mani sul volto.  
\- Capisci??? Perché devo essere così? Perché non riesco mai a dire quello che sento? –  
\- Smarties, tesoro, ormai è una vita che tu e lui state insieme, e penso anche che lui sia molto più maturo e comprensivo di quel che pensi! Ti conosce bene, sa delle tue difficoltà; non ti ha detto “ti amo” con l’intenzione di metterti in crisi, ma semplicemente perché voleva dirtelo e in un modo bello! –  
\- E io ho rovinato tutto! – gemette disperata.  
\- Naaah! – scosse la testa Tony, convinto. – Se lo conosco bene, mentre tu correvi ai fornelli dalla pasta, lui sorrideva intenerito: avrà capito il tuo imbarazzo. Will non è il tipo da pippe mentali! –  
Martina sbattè la testa contro il banco, ma improvvisamente si ridestò sentendo una voce a lei familiare chiedere di lei e Tony alla cassa. Alzò lo sguardo, e con sua grande sorpresa vide il suo ex ragazzo, Matteo.  
Fortunatamente erano rimasti in buoni rapporti, e le faceva sempre un gran piacere vederlo.  
\- Matteo! – lo chiamò a gran voce sorridendo.  
\- Matty! – cinguettò estasiato Tony. Lui aveva sempre pensato che Matteo fosse un bel moro con un gran bel fondoschiena.  
\- Ciao ragazzi! – li salutò avvicinandosi al banco, e Martina l’abbracciò.  
\- Sono così contenta di vederti! Pensavo che ormai ti fossi stabilito fuori città per lavoro! –  
\- Sì, ma sono tornato per una breve vacanza. Come vanno le cose qui? –  
Martina si schiarì la voce, lì le cose non andavano affatto bene. A pensarci bene, però, Matteo era il suo ex, forse avrebbe potuto consigliarla…  
Si voltò verso Tony con occhi supplicanti.  
\- Tony, per favore, potresti inventarti una scusa con Alberto? Vorrei parlare un po’ con Matteo, da sola. – Tony sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Va bene! – poi si rivolse al ragazzo. – Ascolta, Matty, temo di sapere di cosa voglia parlarti, e hai tutto il mio appoggio a prescindere! – Matteo rise; Martina fece la linguaccia a Tony, e tolto il grembiule uscì dal bar col suo ex ragazzo.

\---000---  


  
Durante la paura pranzo Will andò come al solito al bar, ma non trovò la sua ragazza.  
\- È andata a mangiare qualcosina fuori con Matteo. – gli disse Tony, iniziando a preparargli il solito tè verde che prendeva sempre.  
\- Matteo chi? – domandò sorpreso.  
\- Il suo ex. – gli rispose semplicemente.  
\- Il suo ex? – ripeté alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Sì, ho detto il suo ex! – ribatté Tony, aveva la faccia di uno che pensa che l’altro sia diventato improvvisamente sordo.  
\- Martina non mi ha mai parlato dei suoi ex. – disse a bassa voce, stupito.  
\- Beh, - commentò Tony servendogli la tazza. – ad esser sinceri lui è il suo unico ex, dopo di lui c’è stata una luuuunga pausa prima di arrivare a te! –  
Will non si accorse di star zuccherando troppo il tè.  
\- E com’è questo Matteo? –  
\- Oh, - assunse un’espressione estasiata. – è proprio un bel ragazzo, ed è anche un gran bravo ragazzo! Lui e Smarties hanno molti interessi in comune. – annuì convinto. Will deglutì.  
\- Che tipo d’interessi? –  
\- Entrambi amano molto la musica rock! Sai, lui suonava il basso in una rock band! – a Will andò il tè di traverso, sia per la risposta, sia perché lo scoprì troppo dolce.  
\- Cosa? –  
\- Will, sei sordo oggi? – esclamò seccato. – Ho detto che suonava il basso in una rock band!  
La sua band era anche discretamente famosa in tutta la provincia. Lui e Smarties erano così carini insieme! – sospirò sognante. – Matty aveva un sacco di ragazzine che gli andavano dietro, e che lo seguivano sempre, e lei si metteva sotto il palco a guardar male tutte quelle sgualdrinelle!  
Ricordo che una volta una tizia osò mandare a Matty un biglietto col suo numero, accompagnato da un suo reggiseno. Smarties prese il numero, le diede appuntamento con un sms fingendosi Matty, e la riempì di botte. Ah, - sospirò ancora una volta sognante. – che bei ricordi! –  
Will si grattò la nuca.  
\- Già. Non avrei immaginato che Martina fosse così… _rockettara_. Voglio dire, sta con me, e io non sono così… _rockettaro_. –  
Tony gli posò la mano sul braccio con fare complice.  
\- La nostra Martina ha molti lati nascosti! – e posò lo sguardo sulla cassetta dei filtri degli infusi, in cerca d’ispirazione, poi ne prese uno. – È come questo infuso, Mela e cannella! La mela è dolce, fa bene alla salute, ed è croccante, mentre la cannella è una spezia, anche se va più nei dolci che nei sughi… - concluse perplesso, forse non era riuscito a capire nemmeno lui cos’avesse voluto dire.  
Will inspirò a lungo.  
\- Comunque, lei è andata con lui, il bassista. –  
\- Ma stasera la trovi! – affermò Tony sicuro, non capendo nulla di quello che in realtà stava passando per la testa dell’amico.  
Will si alzò dallo sgabello, lo salutò con un cenno della mano e andò mestamente via.

\---000---  


  
Martina provò ad infondersi coraggio.  
\- Parlare con Matteo mi ha fatto bene! – assentì, asciugando un piattino con troppa energia. – Adesso so che posso farcela, so che posso affrontare l’argomento con Will tranquillamente. –  
Tony stava sgranocchiando un grissino salato.  
\- Se lo dici tu! – le disse alzando le spalle.  
In quel momento il suo fidanzato entrò nel bar, decisamente più pallido di quanto lo fosse stato nel pomeriggio, ma lei non poteva saperlo. Si slacciò il grembiule e lo raggiunse preoccupata.  
\- Tesoro, stai bene? – gli chiese.  
\- Martina, dobbiamo parlare. – le disse semplicemente.  
Tony e Linda cominciarono a litigare per spartirsi un sacchetto di patatine.  
\- Cazzo! – esclamò disperata. – È tutta colpa mia, Will! Mi dispiace da morire per l’altra sera! –  
\- Quale altra sera? – si stupì lui.  
\- Oggi ne ho anche parlato anche con un mio amico… - iniziò.  
\- Ecco, è proprio di questo che dobbiamo parlare. – l’interruppe, ma la ragazza non l’ascoltò.  
\- E anche lui mi ha consigliato di provarci per una buona volta, di lasciarmi andare, ma è così dura Will! –  
Lui la guardava senza capire.  
\- Io vorrei tanto dirti quelle due paroline… - provò a dirgli.  
\- Quali due paroline? – rise nervoso. – “Ti lascio?” –  
Martina si bloccò sorpresa, perfino Tony e Linda smisero di masticare.  
\- Dio mio! – esclamò Martina mettendosi le mani fra i capelli. – Giuro che non cucinerò mai più della pasta in vita mia! Pensi che non ti abbia risposto perché voglio lasciarti? –  
Will sembrò ricordare l’episodio in questione.  
\- Aaah! – sorrise rilassato. – _Quelle_ due paroline! Ma, tesoro, me l’hai sempre detto che non riesci nemmeno a dire “ti voglio bene”! Io volevo semplicemente dirti quello che provo! Se saresti inciampata sulla gamba del tavolo credo che avrei pensato che l’amore ti rende cieca, – e rise. – ma sei scappata andando ai fornelli, quindi penso che provi per me qualcosa che t’imbarazza dire, ma la provi. E per me conta solo questo, se poi è più o meno forte sono convinto che prima o poi riuscirai a dirmelo. – concluse alzando le spalle e sorridendole teneramente.  
Martina intrecciò le dita nervosa.  
\- Will, io ancora stento a capire che sono diventata una donna ormai, che non sono più una ragazzina, e le mie esigenze, ciò che voglio da un uomo, non sono più quelle di una volta. Penso che tu sia quello di cui io ho bisogno, e anche quello che voglio, e mi meraviglia così tanto il fatto che io sia riuscita ad ottenerlo che spesso ho paura di perderti. Eppure quando vorrei dirti _qualcosa_ , io non ci riesco: è come se mi mancasse l’aria, come se stesse per venirmi un attacco d’asma da un momento all’altro… e mi sento ridicola. Mi sento assurda, mi sento umiliata, perché paradossalmente ho paura che dicendotelo tutto possa finire, come se tu dopo avessi una scusa per scappare via dalla pazza che sono. Perché tu pensi che io sia pazza, vero? – gli domandò guardandolo negli occhi, agitata. Stava perfino tremando.  
Lui sorrise.  
\- Assolutamente sì, penso che tu sia pazza da legare. –  
\- Dirlo è un salto nel buio, - continuò lei. – e io ho paura, costantemente paura, di usare parole preziose che vanno centellinate, ma non vuol dire che non provi qualcosa di profondo. –  
\- Lo so, piccola, lo so. – le accarezzò i capelli.  
\- Ma se provassi ora a fare questo salto? – gli domandò deglutendo.  
\- Devi essere tu a decidere quando farlo. Io ti aspetto. –  
Inspirò a fondo, poi parlo in fretta, provando a dirlo come se non stesse sputando veleno per via dell’agitazione.  
\- Ti amo, Will. –  
Lui le prese il viso fra le mani e le baciò la fronte.  
\- Ti amo anch’io, Martina. Occhio però, sta bollendo l’acqua per il tè della sera! –  
Martina aveva gli occhi lucidi, e ridendo gli diede un debole pugno sulla spalla.  
\- Scemo! Che stupida vendetta! – gli mise le braccia attorno al collo e lo baciò.  
Tony tirò sul naso.  
\- Che cosa magnifica, l’amore! Non è giusto, voglio innamorarmi anch’io! – disse andando al banco, anche perché doveva togliere dal fornello il bollitore che stava fischiando.  
Una volta tanto non preparò una sola tazza, ma quattro: per lui, per Martina, per Will e per Linda.  
Mentre Alberto li osservava di nascosto sorridendo nostalgico, Martina iniziò a suonare e cantare.

“ _Meravigliosa creatura_  
un bacio lento  
meravigliosa paura  
d'averti accanto  
All'improvviso tu scendi dal paradiso  
muoio d'amore meraviglioso.”

 

\- **Fine** -  


**Nota finale:**  
La canzone è _Meravigliosa creatura_ di **Gianna Nannini** (click)


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt** scelto: #12. Forest Fruits, della tabella 12_teas.

 

  
**10\. Il mistero dei cestini di frutta**  
#12. Forest Fruits  


  
Martina amava la crema pasticcera, era la sua preferita, ma ormai non riusciva più nemmeno a sentirne l’odore.  
Da giorni arrivavano al bar dei graziosi cestini di vimini col manico colmi di frutti di bosco misti, oppure ciliegie o fragole, adagiati su foglie verdi. Li consegnava ad Alberto il commesso del negozio di frutta e verdura poco lontano dal bar, dicendo ogni volta che erano un regalo da parte di qualcuno che voleva restare anonimo.  
A lei era toccato usare tutta quella dannata frutta.  
All’inizio era stato divertente passare la giornata sfornando mini crostatine alla frutta con crema pasticcera, o portarsi a casa un bel po’ di frutta in esubero per fare della marmellata fatta in casa, ma adesso lamponi e more le uscivano anche dalle orecchie.  
L’unico che sembrava felice di quella situazione era Tony, che amava alla follia i frutti rossi. Ogni volta che arrivava al bar un nuovo cestino l’accoglieva gioioso come un bambino, e lo prendeva in mano quasi saltellando. Martina aveva preso a chiamarlo Cappuccetto Rosso.  
In quel momento il ragazzo stava mangiucchiando felice le sue fette biscottate dietetiche, con sopra uno spesso strato di burro e marmellata fatta dalla sua Smarties, ciarlando fra un morso e l’altro delle nuove mode della stagione. Martina più che assentire di tanto in tanto grugniva, sistemando i dolcetti appena fatti su un vassoio. Sentiva la forte esigenza di mangiare al più presto qualcosa di non fruttato. Magari un pollo al forno con le patate.  
Alberto entrò con un altro cestino pieno di frutta; guardò Martina dispiaciuto.  
\- Dio mio! – esclamò esasperata la ragazza. – Non ancora altre cazzo di ciliegie! – Alberto sospirò.  
\- Io ho già la casa piena di frutti di bosco, non so più che farmene. – disse il proprietario. – Tony, lo prendi tu questo? –  
\- Certamente! – il ragazzo mollò la sua fetta biscottata e prese il cestino fra le mani sorridendo.  
\- Ecco Cappuccetto Rosso! – brontolò Martina.  
\- Non capisco cos’avete tutti da lamentarvi! – ribatté stranito. – I frutti rossi sono buonissimi, per me non sono mai abbastanza! –  
\- Per te! – sottolineò l’amica, e si slacciò il grembiule stanca. – Io per oggi non ne posso più, vado alla ricerca di un arancino! –

\---000---  


  
I giorni passavano e i cestini di frutta aumentavano, accumulandosi sul tavolo della cucina.  
\- Ma ‘sti alberi e ‘sti cespugli non la smettono mai di cagare frutta?? – sbottò Martina; a Will andò il tè di traverso.  
\- Amore, se vuoi posso portarne via un altro paio: ne porto qualcun altro a mia madre e rifornisco anche mia sorella, che non ha ancora avuto l’onore di esserne riempita. –  
\- Grazie, - sospirò stanca. – se mi dai le chiavi dopo te li metto in macchina. –  
Will le porse le chiavi, e subito dopo il loro sguardo cadde su Tony: si era appena macchiato di caffè la sua camicia bianca, ma non aveva emesso nessun urletto isterico simile alla sirena della polizia.  
Era pure pallido.  
\- Tony, stai bene? – gli domandò Martina preoccupata. – Non è che per caso hai fatto indigestione di frutta? –  
\- No io… - rispose provando inutilmente a tamponare la macchia. – Io… - gli si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime.  
\- Cielo, Tony! – s’impaurì l’amica. – Vuoi dirci che succede? –  
\- Credo di essere vittima di uno stalker! – singhiozzò gettandosi fra le sue braccia.  
\- C’è qualcuno che ti segue?! – si sbalordì Martina stringendolo.  
\- Ho tanta paura Smarties! E se è un pazzo criminale che c’è l’ha con tutti i gay?? –  
\- Ma da quanto tempo ti segue? – intervenne Will.  
\- Me ne sono accorto l’altro giorno! – si soffiò rumorosamente il naso. – E non riesco mai a vederlo in facciaaaa! – e singhiozzando si strinse di nuovo a Martina.  
\- Perché non mi hai detto nulla prima? – si stupì.  
\- Perché lo so che pensi che io sia pazzo, non volevo che pensassi che io sia anche paranoico. – tirò su col naso. – Volevo esserne certo! – Martina gli diede delle pacche sulla schiena, poi si rivolse al suo fidanzato.  
\- E adesso che facciamo? –  
\- Beh, - si grattò la testa. – prima di tutto non lasciamo mai più Tony da solo, e stasera magari tu lo riaccompagni a casa e io vi seguo poco dietro, e cerco di scoprire chi diavolo sia. –

\---000---  


  
Era quasi ora di chiusura, e Will stava chiacchierando animatamente con Martina.  
\- Ti dico di sì, vi seguo già da due giorni, ne sono totalmente sicuro: è Andrea, il tipo che vi porta i cestini di frutta! –  
\- Oh mio Dio! – gemette Martina. – Ma ti rendi conto? Ha portato tutta quella frutta per spiare più da vicino Tony! –  
\- Direi proprio di sì, e chissà se ci ha messo dentro qualcosa… - fece perplesso.  
\- Non farmi pensare a questo _piccolo_ particolare! Quei maledetti frutti rossi li abbiamo mangiati _tutti_ , non solo noi e i nostri parenti, ma anche i clienti, persone che non possiamo eventualmente avvertire in tempo! Sai quanta gente passa in questo bar? - strinse le braccia al petto nervosa.  
\- Lo so amore, lo so, adesso pensiamo a come dirlo a Tony. – provò a consolarla.  
\- Dirmi cosa? – s’intromise improvvisamente Tony, come se l’avessero evocato.  
\- Ehm, ecco… - cominciò Martina. – Will ha scoperto chi è lo stalker. – Tony impallidì e sbarrò gli occhi, poi si voltò verso il ragazzo.  
\- Chi è? Dimmelo! – gridò isterico.  
Will guardò prima la sua ragazza negli occhi, lei assentì sospirando e lui decise di dirglielo.  
\- È Andrea, il commesso del negozio di frutta e verdura, lo stesso che porta tutti quei cestini in omaggio. –  
Caso volle che Andrea in quel momento apparisse magicamente sulla soglia del bar.  
\- Salve, gente! Vi ho portato un altro omaggio! – esclamò con ben due cestini in mano.  
Martina, Tony e Will si girarono all’unisono a fissarlo con gli occhi sbarrati, e poi accadde l’imprevedibile. Tony si tolse il grembiule, e a grandi passi si avvicinò minaccioso ad Andrea, che era poco più basso di lui.  
\- Tuuuuu! Tuuuuuu! Cosa vuoi da meeee?? Perché mi segui??? – era furioso, e l’indicava col dito quasi volesse perforargli il petto.  
Will andò subito a mettersi fra i due, Martina prese Tony per un braccio per trattenerlo. Andrea sembrava incredibilmente impaurito.  
\- Io… io… - provava a balbettare l’accusato.  
\- Tuuuu! – ululò ancora una volta Tony, provando a svincolarsi da qualsiasi presa. – Tu mi segui da giorni! Tu hai portato tutti questa frutta, perché l’hai fatto? Cos’hai messo dentro quei cestini? –  
\- Io… io… - balbettò nuovamente Andrea facendosi piccolo. – Io pensavo di farti piacere, so che i frutti rossi sono i tuoi preferiti… -  
Tony, Martina e Will spalancarono gli occhi e gridarono all’unisono.  
\- EH? –  
\- I cestini erano dei regali indiretti per te. – spiegò Andrea indicando Tony debolmente. – E ti ho pedinato per provare di volta in volta a trovare la giusta situazione per chiederti di uscire con me. –  
Vi furono lunghi attimi di silenzio.  
\- Uh, che carino! – sospirò intenerito Tony.  
Martina quasi afferrò per il collo Andrea, Will provò a trattenerla.  
\- Carino un cazzo! – sbraitò. – Tuuuu! Tuuuu! Razza di deficiente! Invece di avere le palle di flirtare come ogni essere umano, ci hai riempiti di cazzo di cestini di frutta e fatto prendere uno spavento simile! Ma io ti ammazzo! –

\---000---  


  
Era passato un giorno, Andrea aveva cominciato a corteggiare Tony in modo più consono, e finalmente il bar stava cominciando a svuotarsi di frutti rossi.  
Tony l’aspettava seduto al pianoforte, sembrava felice. Posò il vassoio con la tazza davanti a lui e si sedette al suo fianco.  
\- Allora, - gli chiese. – com’è quest’Andrea, oltre ad essere un imbecille? –  
\- Andrea è dolcissimo! – rispose prendendo la tazza. – Oddio, non dolce come Giulio, non lo sopporterei, però è tanto tenero! Mi piace! Sabato uscirò con lui! –  
\- Bene. – assentì grugnendo.  
\- Hai fatto il tè ai frutti di bosco! – esclamò felice dopo il primo sorso. – Il mio preferito! –  
\- Giusto per festeggiare la fine della venuta di qualsiasi cosa sia a forma di frutto di bosco. E il tuo primo appuntamento. – brontolò.  
Tony le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia contento, poi lei iniziò a cantare e suonare.

" _You could say this was_  
an indipendent love song  
it's nothing like to us  
what love meant to them.  
But that's not say  
the love we have isn't big  
or that strong  
I'm doing it a different way."

 

\- **Fine** -  


**Nota finale:**  
La canzone è _Independent love song_ di **Scarlet** (click)


	11. Chapter 11

  
**Prompt scelto:** #5. Country Peach Passion, della tabella 12_teas.

 

  
**11\. L'amore non ha età**  
#5. Country Peach Passion  


  
Fra non molto sarebbe scoccata l’ora di punta per il bar, ed ancora non si vedeva arrivare Alberto con la spesa.  
\- Non capisco, - borbottò Martina. – solitamente va qualcuno di noi ragazzi a far la spesa, e finisce sempre che ci rimproveri per il ritardo. Ora va a farla lui e ritarda come nulla fosse. –  
\- È anche strano che ritardi, in generale. – asserì Tony. – Lui non è un ritardatario. –  
\- In effetti sto pure cominciando a preoccuparmi. – disse lei, guardando l’orologio appeso alla parete dirimpetto.  
Subito dopo entrò nel bar una piccola frotta di clienti, seguita da un Alberto stralunato con due sacchetti in mano.  
\- Alberto! – lo richiamò Martina, prendendo subito i sacchetti per sistemare la spesa nel retro del locale. – Ci stavamo preoccupando, dov’eri? –  
\- A comprare la verdura per gli sformati. – le rispose distrattamente.  
Martina scosse la testa, e sospirando iniziò a controllare se ci fosse tutto. Aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
\- Alberto, ti sei dimenticato di comprare lo zucchero. – constatò.  
\- Ah, sì? – disse vago. – Non ne abbiamo più? –  
\- Uhm… - Martina aprì la credenza: non c’erano più confezioni di zucchero intere; aprì anche il barattolo. – Ne abbiamo ad occhio e croce solo cento grammi. –  
\- Possiamo usare le bustine di zucchero per il caffè. – affermò lui, sicuro.  
Era sbalordita.  
\- Per favore, non iniziare a comportarti come Tony: per fare una torta quante bustine di zucchero dovrei consumare? –  
\- Allora torno al supermercato e ne compro due confezioni. – e così dicendo rindossò la giacca.  
\- Alberto, dove stai andando? – era sempre più basita. – A quest’ora tutti i supermercati staranno per chiudere! – gli indicò l’orologio.  
\- Ah, già, è vero. Ci vado dopo. – riposò la giacca e tornò di là, al banco.  
Finito di sistemare tutto anche Martina tornò al banco.  
Tony stava insieme ad Andrea già da un po’. Dopo il primo impatto Andrea si era rivelato più normale del previsto, anche se infinitamente timido, e Martina era contenta che l’amico avesse trovato finalmente un uomo decente. O quasi.  
Il nuovo amore di Tony, era moro, poco più basso di lui e quasi suo coetaneo; ovviamente Tony lo comandava a bacchetta.  
\- Ma no, amore! – gli stava dicendo in quel momento. – Non devi usare mai più un dopobarba simile! Non mi piace quest’odore, ti dirò io quale comprare! –  
Martina alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Ciao, Andrea. – lo salutò.  
\- Ciao, Martina! – ricambiò il saluto allegramente. – Adesso che ci sei anche tu, posso darvi la notizia! –  
\- Che notizia? – domandò avido Tony.  
Andrea li invitò ad avvicinarsi a lui con aria circospetta.  
\- Alberto sta corteggiando la proprietaria del negozio dove lavoro! –  
Tony si mise le mani sulla bocca dopo aver lanciato un gridolino eccitato, Martina alzò ancora una volta gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Per questo ultimamente ha così tanta voglia di sformati alle verdure! – esclamò seccata.  
\- Io lo capisco! – assentì Tony. – Quando mi piaceva Will non facevo altro che comprare scarpe, ricordi? Lui pur di vederla non fa altro che comprare verdure! –  
\- Sì ma si scorda di comprare lo zucchero! – protestò la ragazza.  
\- A te, – disse Andrea stupito, indicando il suo ragazzo. – piaceva quello che ora è il suo fidanzato? – concluse indicando Martina.  
\- È una lunga storia! – risposero i due in coro.  
\- Ma adesso ci sei tu, ed è acqua passata, amore! – cinguettò Tony accarezzandogli un braccio. Andrea però resto perplesso, poi si scrollò.  
\- Comunque ho assistito a certi spettacoli… - disse deglutendo.  
\- Che spettacoli? – gli chiese Tony, sempre più pettegolo.  
Andrea arrossì.  
\- Ultimamente la mia proprietaria usa molto profumo, un profumo troppo dolce per i miei gusti, alla pesca. Alberto l’altro giorno ha preso una pesca, e le ha detto che la sua pelle era vellutata come quel frutto… e l’ha detto guardandole le… - e arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
\- Guardandole le “cosa”, amore? – domandò ingenuamente Tony.  
\- Le tette, Tony. - rispose Martina. – Vabbè essere gay, ma certe cose dovresti intuirle. –  
\- È stato terribilmente imbarazzante assistere a quella scena! – confessò Andrea con le mani sul volto.  
\- Non è certo colpa della signora se è _prosperosa_ , ed Alberto le ha solamente fatto un complimento implicito! Non c’è nulla di male! – ribatté Tony.  
\- Tony, - disse Martina ironica. – focalizza Alberto e la signora che fanno sesso. Com’è? – Tony fece un’espressione strana.  
\- Effettivamente preferisco focalizzarli teneramente mano nella mano. – annuì. – Che teneri, però! – sospirò sognante. – Sono proprio innamorati, e lei usa palesemente quel profumo lui! –  
\- Per me Alberto si può innamorare quanto e come vuole, basti che mi compri lo zucchero! – esclamò Martina.  
\- Come sei venale! – la rimproverò Tony. – Non capisci nulla, come al solito! Te lo compro io lo zucchero! –  
Il bar cominciò a riempirsi sempre di più, e Tony e Martina ripresero a lavorare a ritmo serrato.

\---000---  


  
Martina salutò un cliente e cominciò a lavare le ultime tazzine rimaste. Guardò che ore fossero: Alberto poco prima si era messo in ghingheri ed era andato nuovamente a comprare delle verdure.  
Sentì qualcuno ansimare, alzò lo sguardo e vide Andrea raggiungerla al banco con le guance rosse e stremato.  
\- Una tragedia! Una tragedia! – le urlò gesticolando.  
\- Quando fai così capisco come mai tu e Tony stiate così bene insieme. – disse lei sarcastica.  
Tony li raggiunse.  
\- Che succede, Andrea? – gli domandò.  
\- Dov’è Alberto? – chiese di rimando guardandosi intorno.  
\- Non c’è, - rispose Martina. – è andato nuovamente a comprare della verdura. – ammiccò.  
\- Noooo! – urlò mettendosi le mani fra i capelli, disperato.  
\- E perché no, scusa? – si stupì lei.  
\- Ho appena scoperto perché la mia proprietaria usa quel maledetto profumo! –  
\- Ovvero? – incalzò lei alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Piace al suo nuovo uomo, che in questo momento è con lei al negozio! Un uomo quindici anni più giovane di lei! –  
Silenzio.  
\- Però, - commentò Martina. – si serve bene la signora! –  
\- Oddio! – gridò isterico Tony. – Speriamo che Alberto non li veda insieme! –  
\- Troppo tardi. – disse l’amica indicando la porta.  
Il loro proprietario varcò la soglia mogio mogio, abbracciato ad un mazzetto di spinaci. Non disse una parola, si chiuse nel retrò e non uscì fino alla chiusura.

\---000---  


  
\- Povero Alberto! – piagnucolò Tony, era seduto sullo sgabello del pianoforte con le gambe accavallate; dondolava il piede allo stesso ritmo con cui si mangiucchiava le unghie. – Mi dispiace così tanto per lui! –  
\- Eh, - sospirò Martina, versando l’acqua bollente in una tazza. – alla sua età poi è ancora più brutto ricevere un colpo simile! –  
\- Basta! – disse secco. – Da oggi in poi per noi quella donnaccia sarà “La Troia”! Lo dirò anche ad Andrea! – Martina stava bevendo un sorso di tè, e quasi non le andò di traverso.  
Gli porse la tazza e si sedette al pianoforte.  
\- Pesca e frutto della passione? – fece stupito Tony, dopo il primo sorso.  
\- Sì, perché? – disse con finta aria innocente.  
\- Ma mi ricordano le tette della Troia! – brontolò.  
\- E tu non pensarci! – sorrise furba.  
Poi iniziò a cantare.

“ _Perdere l'amore, quando si fa sera_  
quando fra i capelli un po' d'argento li colora”

 

\- **Fine** -  


**Nota finale:**  
La canzone è _Perdere l'amore_ di **Massimo Ranieri** (click)


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt scelto:** #9. Winter Ease, della tabella 12_teas.

 

  
**12\. Un diamante è per sempre, certi anelli forse**  
#9. Winter Ease  


  
Nevicava, Natale era alle porte, e Tony strillava indicazione alla povera Linda sulla scala. Stavano sistemando le decorazioni natalizie al bar, e Tony non sembrava mai contento di come la ragazza sistemasse una ghirlanda o un filo di luci.  
\- No, ti ho detto di no! – strepitò ancora una volta. – Quel pupazzetto di neve non puoi metterlo lì! Ha la sciarpa azzurra, stona con l’abito del Babbo Natale lì a fianco! –  
Martina e Will rientrarono in quel momento nel locale. Erano sorridenti e con le guance arrossate dal freddo, Tony pensò che fossero bellissimi. Sospirò sognante.  
Poi tornò a dare ordini a Linda.  
I due fidanzati si tolsero i giubbotti e le sciarpe, Martina rindossò il grembiule e Will prese dalla tasca dei jeans un astuccio. Un astuccio quadrato, di velluto blu. Impossibile non capire che tipo di astuccio fosse.  
Tony restò a bocca aperta.  
Will aprì l’astuccio, svelandone il luccicoso contenuto, e Martina non sembrò stupita, anzi. Esaminò con cura l’anello, sorridendo felice, richiuse la scatola e baciò Will sulla bocca.  
Il ragazzo si sentì morire: Will aveva chiesto _alla sua Smarties_ di sposarlo, lei gli aveva detto sì, ed aveva tenuto tutto nascosto a _lui, il suo migliore amico_!

\---000---  


  
\- Non ha fatto una faccia stupita! – disse al suo fidanzato soffiandosi il naso. – Quindi chissà da quanto tempo ha quell’anello, e non mi ha detto _nulla_! Non lo indossa neanche, per non farmi sapere mai niente! – piangeva a dirotto.  
\- Perché mai Martina dovrebbe nasconderti una cosa del genere? Secondo me è tutto un equivoco! – provò a consolarlo Andrea.  
\- Un grosso anello pacchiano d’oro bianco con brillante, non è mai un equivoco! – ribatté secco. – Ed erano tutti sorridenti! – si soffiò di nuovo il naso.  
\- Ma, amore, io ancora stento a capire perché mai quei due dovrebbero nasconderti una cosa così bella! –  
\- Ho sempre detto a Martina che sarei stato io ad organizzarle le nozze, forse non si fida dei miei gusti e non vuole dirmelo! – sentenziò.  
\- Amore, non per dire… ma tu e Martina avete gusti _leggermente_ diversi… -  
\- E che vuol dire? Io sarei comunque pronto a soddisfare ogni sua richiesta! – si voltò a guardare Linda, che stava attaccando un filo di luci intorno alla vetrina. Urlò. – No! Linda, ti ho detto che non devi fare gli angoli rettangolari, ma rotondi! –  
\- Io continuo a sostenere che sia tutto un equivoco! – insisté Andrea.  
\- Io invece credo che quel brillante, freddo come quest’inverno, - disse teatrale. – le abbia gelato il cuore, e adesso non voglia condividere con me l’evento più importante della sua vita! – scoppiò a piangere sulla spalla del ragazzo.  
Andrea gli diede un paio di pacche sulle spalle non sapendo cosa fare; poi vide proprio Martina uscire dalla cucina con un vassoio colmo di tartine.  
\- Martina! – la richiamò speranzoso.  
\- Sì, Andrea? – lei squadrò la scena più che perplessa: Tony che singhiozzava sulla spalla di qualcuno, obiettivamente non doveva essere un bello spettacolo.  
\- Per favore, potresti venire qui un momento e risolvere questa faccenda? –  
\- Che faccenda? – aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
\- Io con lei non ci parlo! – gridò Tony. – Io con lei non ci voglio parlare mai più! Mai più! –  
\- Mio Dio! – alzò gli occhi al cielo la ragazza. – Ma che succede? Siete impazziti tutti e due? –  
\- Poco fa Tony, - spiegò Andrea. – ha visto te e Will con un anello con brillante, tutti felici, e adesso crede che Will ti abbia chiesto di sposarlo e tu non gli abbia detto niente. –  
\- Stai scherzando? – domandò atona.  
\- No. –  
Martina si passò la mano sul volto.  
\- Ma come si fa ad essere così idioti? Quello è l’anello di fidanzamento della madre di Will!  
Poco dopo la morte del marito si è rotto un gancetto che teneva fermo il brillante, e di conseguenza la pietra si era persa; lei si è dispiaciuta molto, moltissimo.  
Will ha pensato di provare a cercare qualche orafo che lo riparasse, adesso che aveva abbastanza soldi per comprare una pietra simile, e ha chiesto aiuto a me. Non pensavamo di riuscire a trovare qualcuno che ricostruisse così bene l’anello, e che ci riuscisse prima di Natale, in modo tale che potesse essere una doppia sorpresa. _Per questo_ eravamo così felici e soddisfatti! –  
Tony scostò timidamente la testa dall’incavo del collo di Andrea.  
\- Quindi non era un anello di fidanzamento per te? – domandò imbarazzato.  
\- NO! – urlò esasperata. – Solo un tipo come te poteva saltare a simili conclusioni! – Lui sembrò incredibilmente sollevato; si staccò dalle braccia del fidanzato e fece per stringersi all’amica.  
\- Oh, tesoro! Come sono felice! Non mi hai nascosto nulla! – Martina si scostò bruscamente e lo mandò al diavolo.  
\- Ma levati! –

\---000---  


  
\- Io ancora mi domando come tu possa anche solo aver pensato che io e Will stessimo organizzando tutto di nascosto! – lo rimproverò ancora una volta preparando il tè.  
\- Eravate così carini oggi! – piagnucolò pigiando tasti a caso del pianoforte. – Infreddoliti ma sorridenti, così radiosi e _pucciosi_! – Martina scosse la testa e zuccherò la tazza.  
\- Prima o poi dovrai spiegarmi il tuo concetto di “puccioso”! –  
\- Comunque! – disse lui prendendo la tazza che gli porgeva. – Stavo pensando che, se ti sposerai d’inverno, sarebbe bello che indossassi una volpe bianca! O un ermellino! – lei lo guardò malissimo.  
\- Tony, dimentichi un piccolo particolare. –  
\- Quale? – fece perplesso. – Sei allergica al pelo di volpe o a quello dell’ermellino? –  
\- No, sono animalista. –  
\- Ah. – Tony decise di non proseguire e bere un altro sorso di tè.  
Martina inspirò forte.  
\- Non pensare mai più che io voglia tenermi una cosa simile solo per me! – decise di dirgli per l’ennesima volta. – Voglio dire: non ti permetterò mai di scegliermi l’abito da sposa e il bouquet, e non ti farò organizzare il mio addio al nubilato, sia mai che mi porti in un gay club, ne ho abbastanza di gente equivoca più di te; ma non potrei mai, dico mai, trascorrere il giorno delle mie nozze senza condividerlo con te. – lo guardò negli occhi. – Capito? – lui annuì con gli occhi lucidi, e le passò la tazza.  
\- E quando mi sposerò in Spagna tu ci sarai? – le domandò lui.  
Lei rise.  
\- Ovvio! Non mi perderei un simile evento rosa, pacchiano e fashion per niente al mondo! –  
E per l’ennesima volta, mentre fuori continuava a nevicare, iniziò a cantare e suonare per lui.

“ _At work I just take time_  
and all through my coffee break-time  
I say a little prayer for you  
Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you.”

 

– **Fine** –  


**Nota finale:**  
La canzone è _I say a little prayer_ di Aretha Franklin (click), e se vi linko questa scena capirete anche un altro motivo per cui l’ho scelta ;)

 

 

Che dire? Siamo arrivati alla fine :D e non ci credo nemmeno io! XD  
Questa serie è nata come una piccola sequenza di scenette, come fossero degli episodi di un telefilm comico con tanto di sigla finale, e non è stato facile inventare 12 situazioni equivoche diverse. Anzi, in certi momenti la scelta della canzone finale mi ha mandata in crisi °__°  
Però sono felice del risultato finale. Certo, in futuro rivedrò i capitoli per correggerli ulteriormente (ogni tanto li rileggo e assumo la faccia dell’emoticon dell’uomo cipolla che urla: mamma mia che errori), però sono contenta di essere riuscita ad intrattenervi e a farvi sorridere.

Bando ai convenevoli! **Ringrazio di cuore quelli che mi hanno seguita con affetto** , in rigoroso ordine alfabetico: cabol, Galadwen e Shadriene.

Ringrazio anche chi ha letto silenziosamente arrivando fin qua :D

 **Una tazza per due** termina qui, felice di avervi fatto compagnia,  
Gra.


End file.
